Those Little Moments
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: Formerly titled 'Be Patient' - This is a collection of one-shots to do with season 4 & 5 spoilers -Mostly CaptainSwan-. Ch 25: "I Won't Loose You Again" - Set after "Birth", Emma had already lost Killian once and almost so many times, she wasn't letting that happen again.
1. New Attire

_**Author's note:**__ Hey! So this is my little one-shot collection about season four. I will be writing one-shots whenever I feel inspired. Mostly I will be writing one-shots about spoilers I find and how I think they will turn out next season. So if you don't like spoilers... Probably shouldn't read this. I mostly will write CaptainSwan but I am a Snowing, Rumbelle and OutlawQueen fan. Here is the first one-shot about Hook's wardrobe change..._

_**Spoilers: **Hook's new wardrobe change. _

_**Summary**: Killian decides to get a wardrobe change, Emma's reaction is priceless._

_Yeah Once Upon a Time isn't mine. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>New Attire<strong>

It had only been one week since their trip to the past. But only less than ten hours since that crisis, another showed up. There was this mysterious winter going on during summer. So she was in the nice warm Granny's having a hot chocolate and relaxing for the first time in a week.

Henry was with Regina, and well everyone seemed to be somewhere doing something. Gold and Belle announced they were married about half a week ago. Which came as a shock since we never heard they were engaged.

Baby Neal was doing well even though it is freezing outside. Well her mother was born during the harshest winter, she herself was born while a curse was coming, so Neal could survive this. First a Wicked Witch then a winter? This was only the firsts of what was ahead for him.

Speaking of her mother, she had gone off somewhere to feed Neal which left her alone talking with Ruby who was wiping the counter. Besides them there were not too many other people in Granny's and it was lunch rush hour. Must've had something to do with the cold.

"So what's he like?" Ruby snapped Emma out of her thoughts and she looked up to her.

"Sorry what?" What was she talking about?

"How's the pirate going? Is he a great kisser?" Was she really talking to Red Riding Hood/Wolf about her kissing Captain Hook? How had her life come to this? Ruby looked so excited.

"Uh why do you want to know that?" She asked curiously. Was this what friends talked about when they talked about boys? She never really had friends before she came to Storybrooke. Then there was Mary-Margret, who turned out to be her mum.

"Because that's what friends talk about Emma. Or we could talk about..."

"No!" She blurted out. "We haven't done anything like that!" Knowing where she was leading to. They had not done anything!

"If you say so." Ruby said before she served a customer who was waiting. She looked to her left to see her mum coming toward her with Neal and the baby bag.

"Hey Emma do you mind holding Neal for a second. I really need a brake." She sat on the stool next to her as Emma took Neal. She hadn't really carried a baby before. Only in her fake memories.

Which again painfully reminded her that she didn't keep Henry. He was peacefully sleeping and didn't stir when he was passed on. Ruby slipped a hot chocolate to her mum. Which she gratefully accepted.

"Neal already giving you guys a hard time?" She asked half amused that two people who had fought witches, sleighed dragons and even shared the same heart had a hard time taking care of a baby.

"Sometimes I'm glad we skipped the waking up in up the middle of the night with you." She replied before she took a sip of her hot chocolate with cinnamon. She realised her father wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's dad?" She could see her mother's expression soften when she said the word 'dad'.

"Oh he's out with Killian." She shot her a puzzled look. Her father, with Killian? Sure they had become great, mates. But she knew her father wasn't all too pleased when he found out what they did in the past with past Hook. Or what happened in front of Granny's after the baby's name was revealed.

"Is there a murder going on at the moment?" She asked in a half serious tone. Her mother put her mug down and gestured for Neal to come back to her.

"Oh no they're just... Bonding you know. Doing things men do..." Lying. It was way too easy to spot a lie from her mother. She can't keep a secret at all. That's what started Regina's hatred towards her.

"What are they really doing?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow and took a sip of hot chocolate. The bell to Granny's front door rang as she put her hot chocolate down. She wasn't facing the door but heard Ruby whisper 'whoa'. Her mother was smiling amused at whatever she was seeing. She decided to turn around on her stool to see what the fuss was about and...

_Whoa_.

It was Killian and David. David had walked around to her mother and Neal behind her but Killian was still near the doorway coming closer to her. But he wasn't wearing his normal pirate leathers. Which was all she had seen him in besides when they went to the past at the ball. But even then it was still familiar.

He was wearing modern clothes. He was wearing black shoes and black loose pants. He also had a black long sleeve shirt on and a black leather zip up jacket. He was still sticking to black by the looks of it. He had his fake hand on and a brown satchel around his shoulder. She hadn't realised she had been staring at him for way too long with her mouth half open.

"See something you like love?" He said once he was closer to her. She closed her mouth.

"Yes- No... I mean... _Wow_." She stumbled loss for words. He looked so, different. Not a bad different a good different. He looked really nice in modern day clothes. She had wondered what he would look like. He chuckled and sat next to her on the stool to her right.

"How do you like my new attire? Your father thought I would freeze in my usual clothes, and he said I should get a wardrobe change." He smiled amused at the way she was reacting.

"It's... Different. I just have never seen you wear anything but your pirate leathers. But you look really good- nice. I mean you look really nice." She caught herself but it just made him more amused. He only changed clothes, why was she acting like she couldn't control herself? All she wanted to do was kiss him.

"Well I'm glad you like it since I have decided that if I want to fit into this town, I should wear the clothes of this realm. Also I thought you might like the change of clothes." He winked and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She turned around other mother.

"You knew about this?" She asked her mother who now had her father by her side.

"Yes, but Killian and David said not to tell you because they wanted it to be a surprise." Neal was now awake and he grabbed one of her fingers.

"You better not be a bad liar like our mum or we won't ever get away with things." She said to Neal.

"Hey!" Both her mother and father said as she laughed and turned back to her pirate. He handed her drink to her and she took a sip. Something was different. She looked at the mug and tried to figure out what tasted different.

"You put rum in my drink?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. Instead of answering her just kissed her. At first it was a shock to her but she soon melted into the kiss before pulling away. "What was that for?" She still a little dazed by the kiss. She snapped out of it quickly.

"I could see you wanted to kiss me love. So I took the liberty of kissing you before you had the chance." That logic didn't make too much sense but she kissed him and that's all that mattered to her now. They talked about lots of things and even though there was trouble ahead, she just enjoyed the moment she had with her family now.


	2. Regina? Marian? Regina?

_**Author's note:** Hi! Yes I haven't updated in a while. Well I've been trying to finish up my other story first. But as soon as that's done, it's only these one-shots to update. Although him a very busy person, I hope you're all patient. Well I decided that some of these chapters will be connected. It will say which chapters they're connected to. The first chapter is not connected to this chapter. And it is a short chapter, but that's because there's a second part to it which is longer. Yeah so enjoy._

**_Stories connected to: _**_Chapter 6, "Marshmallow". _

_**Spoilers:** I thought of this story because of the filming pictures where they start of pretty much where they ended. So it happens right after that. Also a something Jennifer Morrison said in an interview at SDCC about a scene they shot where Robin is just like "Regina, Marian, Regina, Marian" and Emma is standing there in the middle of it. So yeah enjoy._

_**Summary: **A snapshot of what I think will happen right after the finale. _

_Once Upon a Time = Not mine. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Regina, Marian, Regina?<strong>

"Well you better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." Regina said with tears forming in her eyes. Before she could say anything she took off out of the diner. The diner was so silent you could hear a pin drop. What had she done? She had just ruined Regina's happiness. So many thoughts ran through her head. What if she turned evil again? Or tried to take Henry back, or hurt her family?

The silence was broken when Robin ran out the door after Regina. She continued to stare at the door in shock. "What?" She was broken out of her train of thought when Marian spoke up. Roland was clutching to her leg. The women looked confused. She still wore the clothes she had from the past. A wave of realisation came over her.

"No. It can't be! Robin and the Evil Queen are together?!" She directed it at her.

"Marian-" She started.

"Does she have him under some sort of love spell or something? Because it can't be that my husband actually loves her!" Marian was filled with anger and panic.

"Marian-" she started again. "A lot of time has passed and Regina has changed." She tried to explain but the women wasn't buying it.

"How can that women be capable of any love? She killed so many people, not to mention she tried to kill you and I." It was too much for her. Time traveling then finding out your husband love the women who tried to kill you? That must be a lot of strain. Before she could speak Marion was out the door and Roland chased after her.

She exchanged a look with her parents and Killian. Both Regina and Robin were out there. That wasn't going to end up well. She headed for the door and heard a few people behind her get up from their seats and follow after her. When she burst out the door and came down a few steps Marion and Regina were arguing with each other.

"He is my husband!"

"Thirty years ago! Things have changed and you do not want to cross me." Regina threatened. Robin was standing behind their arguing with Roland behind him. The poor boy.

"Robin is it true that you love someone as evil as her?" Marian asked. This caught him off guard and he stuttered. She just stood their thinking '_what have I done?_'.

"Marian I do love Regina-"

"You love the women who tried to kill me?" This was news to Robin and Regina took a step back. Robin turned to the queen in shock and disbelief. Regina's eyes started to water again. Marian stormed past Emma almost knocking her over as she went past.

"Marian?" Regina went up to her and she knew she was going to get a blast of magic.

"I'd watch your back." She whispered. Was that a threat? She then stormed off down the road.

"Regina." Robin called out. He ran his hands through his hair. She stood there shocked at what just happened. I tried fixing the past when I just ruined the future. She thought.

"Daddy why is mummy back?" Everything was silent as the little boy asked the simple question, oblivious of how hard this is. Robin looked down at his son and picked him up.

"I think it's time you get to bed Roland." He kissed his forehead before heading back inside the diner.

"What did I do?" She asked mostly to herself. She turned around to see everyone standing at the doorway with no response.


	3. Sweatheart

_**Author's note: **Hi... Yeah I haven't been inspired to write much lately. And there's been loads of assignments and stuff. So I'm sorry this is also short. It doesn't connect to any of the other chapters so far._

_**Stories connected to:** None. _

_**Spoilers: **Emma and Hook kissing after Emma storms out of Granny's, the video and pics. _

_**Summary: **I've had this story in my mind since seeing the spoilers of Emma and Hook shooting that night kissing scene. So this was whipped up in about 10 - 15 minutes. Basically just that. _

_There have been so many spoilers and all that, that it's hard for me to keep up. But if you guys want to read about a particular spoiler you've seen I'll try my best to write it and put it up as soon as I can. I will only do anything to do with season 4 and I am up to date with all spoilers. _

_I don't own Once Upon a Time. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sweetheart<strong>

"You did _WHAT_?!" She exclaimed the diner fell silent to look at the pair standing in the middle of the room.

"I only was trying to help." The pirate said back to her calmly. She folded her arms in front of her. She was angry. _Very_ angry.

"You could've got yourself hurt or even killed!" He sighed and she saw he was starting to get frustrated at her. Some people had continued eating and with their own conversations. Others such as her parents, Gold, Belle, Will and Regina were listening on.

"Emma you're over thinking things. I was merely talking to her to try and get out information."

"We already tried getting information out of her!"

"Well maybe I just thought I could get some more information out of her than you!" This struck her silent. He didn't believe she could do it? She felt so low at that moment before building those walls back up which were once knocked down and became angry again. He realised his mistake and was about to apologise.

"No. Just forget it." She didn't miss Regina's smirk as she ran out of the diner to the cold night. At the moment she had a tan leather jacket on but at the moment she wished she had a coat. She just walked straight not having much of a destination in mind. Once she passed the fence she heard Hook come out and try to stop her.

"Swan! Emma!" He called out. "_Sweetheart_!" He grabs her left arm with his hook so she has turned to face him. It was so cold you could see the cold fog. She didn't say anything but avoided eye contact. "Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that."

She still remained silent. "I just wanted to talk to Penelope to see if I could get anything extra out of her. Being a well known fearsome pirate with a hook has it's advantages." She couldn't help but hide a small smile.

"Still, you should've told me in case something happened. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She didn't realise she had said that last part until it came out. Instead of saying anything he pulled her into a passionate kiss with his hook on her lower back and his hand tangled in her hair. She put her arms around his waist and let herself be lost in the kiss.

Her walls came down once again.


	4. The Deal

_**Author's note:** Hi! Long time no see... Well I was planning for this to be a longer chapter to make up for the shorter chapters, but I decided to split this one in two even though it isn't really that long. Thank you for the reviews and to the guest reviewer, thank you for that clarification._

_**Stories connected to:**__ Chapter 5, 'First Date'. _

_**Spoilers: **So I wrote this in reference to the filming pics with Gold and Killian. Also Jennifer Morrison's Instagram about filming a scene with Colin O'Donoghue and Michael Socha. Also one other one that I won't mention until the end of this first half. Enjoy!_

_**Summary:** Rumplestiltskin makes a "deal" with Killian in regards to Will Scarlet and his hand. Emma finds out about his little secret and Rumplestiltskin wants to help the pirate get Emma back, but how?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The "Deal"<span>**

_Killian's P.O.V:_

The little bell rang as he came into the shop. He has no idea why Rumplestiltskin had called him to his shop. Henry had told him when he was telling him how he had become his grandfather's 'apprentice'. What could the crocodile possibly want from him? "Oh good, you're here." He came out from behind the curtain and stood in the doorway.

"What did you call me here for?" He asked. The crocodile went behind the glass counter.

"I need you to do something for me, something I need to be keep a secret." He leaned on the glass counter. Curious of what his offer is he walks closer to the counter, still keeping his distance. "You're familiar with Will Scarlet aren't you? I need you to get something from him without him or anyone knowing."

"Are you just expecting me to help you and lie to Emma and her family?" He was trying to manipulate him like everyone else.

"Oh yes, you've become quite fond of the saviour haven't you? Have you ever been able to _hold_ her in your arms without having the fear of cutting her with that hook of yours? Or hold her hands with _both_ your own?" He wasn't sure where he was going with this. Yes he had feared of accidentally cutting her, and he always wanted to hold both her hands with his own, he wasn't going to let him know that.

"Where are you going with this?" He had to ask. He had that impish grin on his face.

"I will do you a favour, if you do me a favour. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand. He didn't take it.

"What did you want me to do?"

"I need you to acquire something from Mr Scarlet for me. If you do so agree to this, I will give you your hand back." His _hand_ back? He didn't show any emotion on his face. He thought about it, no he wouldn't.

"No, I won't betray Will, or Emma and her family by lying." His face became stern.

"Well then, I tried to be nice. I guess you don't want to cooperate. So I will give you this last offer. If you don't do what I ask then, perhaps an- _accident_ may happen to your beloved new friends. Even worse, your _beloved_ saviour. I would think carefully what words come out of your mouth next."

His jaw clenched. He would never let anything happen to Emma or her family. "So do we have a deal?" He held his hand out again. This time he shook it with his good hand and the crocodile smiled.

"Deal."

"Good." He let go of his hand and flicked his wrist. He wasn't sure what he was doing until he looked down at his hook. It was engulfed in gold smoke, and as it cleared, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking down at his... _Hand_. His hand! He curled his fingers on his left hand for the first time in three hundred years.

He also looked down at his clothes, he wasn't in his pirate leathers, but in something different. His pants were some sort of weird material, it was comfy just different. He had a what looked like a cotton shirt on and a leather jacket. At least it was leather.

"I thought you were sticking to threatening me. Even so, where are my other clothes?" He didn't look up at him. He was too busy staring at his hand, he can feel it.

"Yes, but I'm trying to be a better person. If you are going to be staying in Storybrooke you need to fit in. Sadly getting rid of your pirate leathers would be the first step. Just consider it as a free extra." He raised a questioning eyebrow and out his new hand to his side.

"What will you have me do?"

* * *

><p>He done what he'd asked, but it's yet another secret he had to keep. He was making his way to the docks where he knew Emma was. With all the stress she had on her lately, she would usually sneak off to the docks in the night. She didn't know he knew yet.<p>

It was a full moon and cloudless night. The moon danced off the water's edge. There was a soft cool breeze. He walked along the docks before he saw her. She was sitting on a bench facing the water, there was a twin bench next to her.

He stood behind her just watching her. He hadn't told anyone about his hand yet, he wanted Emma to be the first to know. After a few minutes he went up behind her and put both his hands on your shoulders. She suddenly tensed and flipped around. "Whoever you are-" she stopped in her tracks as confusion covered her features.

The single lamp not too far away lit her features. "Killian?" She took his wrists and put them in front of her. Her mouth fell open in surprise. "_How_?" Without a word he put both hands on the sides of her head and kissed her like his life depended on it. She kissed back with just as much force.

They broke apart and he stood her up, putting his arms around her waist. "How?" She asked again and looked him up and down. And smirked. "You got new clothes?" He also smirked.

"Do you like it?" She tugged the lapels of his new jacket and smiled.

"You look deviously handsome in anything you wear. How did you get your hand back?" She asked again. He intertwined his fingers and her's.

"Well it was Rumplestiltskin. He's trying to be better... and he thought he would start off by returning my hand and help me fit into Storybrooke a bit more." It wasn't the whole truth, it was just a modified version of the truth.

"Him being married to Belle has had quite the positive effect on this town hasn't it?" He heard footsteps coming fast behind him.

"HOOK!" _Bloody hell,_ he thought. He turned around and was punched in the face before he could even see who it was. He already knew who it was.

"Killian?!" Emma's hands were on his back and he held his hands up to his face, there was going to be a bruise there.

"What was that bloody for mate?" His vision was blurred and it slowly adjusted to see the angry face of Will Scarlet.

"You bloody well know what that was for. Where is it?" He had a British accent and sure did talk fast, even when angry. Play it cool and he won't suspect a thing, otherwise Rumplestiltskin would surely have his head, he thought.

"Killian what's this about?" He turned to his left where Emma was now standing, arms folded in front of her chest.

"Your pirate here has taken something of mine to get to the dark one. How can you even be with someone like him?" That's it. He punched him back.

"I can't get it back for you. If you want it go to Rumplestiltskin yourself." He spat. They stared off.

"You lied to me." Her voice was so small, she sounded like that lost girl she was trying to fight inside of her.

"Emma..." He turned to her realising what he had just done. He held out an arm and she stepped back.

"No." She was building those walls, he could see it in her eyes. "You _lied_ to me and made me think I could trust you! How can I now? You lied to me about your hand and just traded it in a deal, didn't you?" She was furious now.

"No, not exactly..."

"You know what, you just deal with this. Goodbye _Hook_." She stormed off without another word from her or him.

* * *

><p>He was rousing from his sleep. It took a moment for him to remember the events of last night. Him and Will in a fight, Emma storming off, then him eventually falling asleep on a bench which was not the bench Emma usually went to. He slowly opened his eyes and there was a burning light. He blinked a few times before he realised there was someone standing over him.<p>

"I know you miss your ship but I didn't think you would go as far as sleeping out here near the water." _Great_, just the person he wanted to see. His eyes adjusted and he saw the figure of Rumplestiltskin over him looking down. He sat up swinging his legs so his feet were firmly on the ground.

"The only reason I'm out here is because of you. Thanks to your '_deal_' Emma's mad at me that I lied to her." He leaned his elbows on his knees and just noticed for the first time his knuckles had some dried blood on them.

"She found out the truth?" He questioned leaning heavily on his cane.

"Aye. Now she thinks she can't trust me." The dark one let out a sigh.

"It is my fault you're in this mess, and I'll help you get out of it." He shot his head up to look at him.

"You would really help me? No strings attached?"

"I will attempt to help you, although Miss Swan is a complicated women. No strings attached, consider it a favour." He looked questionably at him.

"Why are you helping me?" Was it some sort of trick? If so he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Because I realised I shouldn't have threatened you yesterday. So this is my way of making it up to you. Just agree to it before I change my mind." He stood up stretching his legs.

"Okay then, but how do you propose I win Emma back?"

"A date of course." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the hell is a date?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: There's other reference, the one about Emma and Killian going on a date! I have a weird mind where I see things then come ct them and put them together. I'm not sure if all these spoilers are connected but I was kinda right last season with some. Anyway the second half will come up later. _

_Reviews are always welcome. :)_


	5. First Date

_**Author's note:** Yeah that's right, quick update. Aren't ya proud of me? Well here. Is the second half to the last chapter _The "Deal"._ I was really excited to right this, until I got stuck on what Emma wears and where they go for their date. I know they've already filmed it and everything, and that they went on total secret lock down with the whole black tent and covering Jennifer Morrison in her date outfit, all we got was a glimpse of the shoes. So what she wears is something I wouldn't expect her to wear at all, but I couldn't think of much else. Well anyway here's the chapter:_

**_Stories connected to:_**_ Chapter 4, 'The "Deal". _

_**Spoilers: **When Adam and Eddy say Emma and Hook go on a date, also the very few pics of the date and all that. Also filming pics with Gold and Hook. _

_**Summary**: Second part to '_The "Deal"'_. Killian goes to an angry Emma's house to ask her on this date, does Emma eventually forgive him?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Date<span>**

_Emma's P.O.V: _

She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She felt angry and furious yet at the same time sad and heart broken. He had lied to her. Lied to her! What was it that he always said '_Try something new love, it's called trust._' Yeah she trusted him, now that was broken.

"Emma?" She was broken out of her thoughts when her mother spoke up. She had just been playing with her scrambled eggs with her fork lost in thought. Her mother was on the other side of the kitchen bench nursing a hot chocolate.

"Yeah?" She didn't look up. She just kept on twirling her fork on the plate.

"Are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" She remembers storming into the house last night without saying a word to either of her parents when they asked her what had happened. Her mother put a hand on her own which was twirling the fork. She looked up.

"Last night you stormed in without a word and now you haven't said a word or touched your food all morning." She sighed and slightly dropped the fork.

"Killian lied to me." She look a deep breath in. "Just to get his stupid hand back." She slammed down her fork on the table and heard something slam behind her. She turned on the stool she was sitting on to find the coat rack lying on the floor, all the coats spread on the floor. Her anger made her magic glitch.

"I'll clean that up." She got off her stool and headed over to the rack to start cleaning up.

"Oh Emma. Are you sure it isn't something like last time with Zelena?" She lifted the coat rack so that it was where it was before.

"He made a deal with Gold about getting his hand back then lied straight to my face about how he got it back!" She picked up the last of the coats and hung them on the rack. Before her mother could say anything there was a loud knock at the door. Her being closer to the door, she opened it.

"Emma-"

"I don't want to talk to you." She tried to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot and opened the door further. "I said I-" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out he door closing the door behind them. Her back was to the door and Killian had both his hands on either side of her.

"Emma you need to let me explain." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Explain then." She looked up into his eyes, his deep blue eyes... _Snap out of it Emma!_

"Rumplestiltskin wanted me to get something from Will for him. He said he would give me my hand back if I did so, but I was to keep it a secret." He sighed. "Even when I said no, he threatened to hurt you or your family and I couldn't let that happen. So I agreed to do it and he gave me my hand back anyway, as well as give me," he gestured to his clothes. "these clothes. If I told you then he might of hurt you."

She dropped her arms back to her sides and looked at him in disbelief. "You still should've told me the truth. You always say I should trust you, how can I if you keep lying to me?" He looked nervous. The fearsome Captain Hook nervous?

"I want to make it up to you. I want to take you on a date." Her mouth fell open. How did he even know about dating?

"You're asking me on a _date_?" She questioned.

"Yes I am. Is that a yes?" He truly wanted to try and make it up to her.

"Fine then-" before she could finish he captured her lips putting one hand on her hip and the other on the side of her head. She was lost in the kiss that she didn't notice he opened the door and broke the kiss. He took her hand and twirled her the other way so she was in the apartment.

"See you at six then." He whispered closer to her ear. "And wear something nice." He closed the door leaving her there shocked. What just happened? She felt a little dazed from the kiss.

"Emma what happened?" Her mother was still in the kitchen, cleaning her once full of hot chocolate mug. She looked behind at the closed door and looked back at her mother.

"I'm going on a date with Captain Hook."

* * *

><p><em>Killian's P.O.V: <em>

She had said yes. She had agreed to go on this date. Now what? Rumplestiltskin had told him what happens usually on a date. Two people who like or love each other go out to somewhere such as a picnic, dinner, or movies. He had no idea what a movie was still, so he decided to take her out to dinner. The crocodile had arranged for dinner at a nice restaurant and told him to meet him before going to get Emma.

He spotted the dark one getting into his car. He went up to the car and opened the passenger side of the door and hoped in. "Thought you weren't going to show up. You're late."

"I know. Now what am I suppose to do?" He asked. He held out a bouquet of purple flowers.

"Give this to her. Giving flowers to your love is a nice romantic gesture. Just take her to the restaurant and have a nice time." He was really trying to help.

"Thank you. Really, thank you." He took the flowers and opened the car door.

"It's what Bae would've wanted." He nodded and headed for Emma's apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V: <em>

She put the curling iron down as she looked back at her reflection. She hadn't seen Killian since this morning. Her make up was light but she had a deep red lipstick on. Her dress had thin straps and when down to her knees. She wasn't the one to wear much pink, but near the bottom of her dress it was light pink which has a gradient with a cream-beige at the top. Just above her waist is a red thick ribbon that goes around. On her feet are a pair of beige high heels.

She couldn't say she wasn't still mad at Killian for lying, because she was. She would give him a chance though. She walked out of the bathroom into the lounge room. Where her parents and Neal were. Her mother gasped.

"Emma you look beautiful." Neal was in their father's arms. She blushed.

"Thanks." She looked at the clock, 6:15, he was late. As if right in que there was a knock at the door. "That must be Killian." Her father stood up handing Neal to her mother.

"Allow me." She smiled amused, she could tell he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He opened the door, she listened from where she was in the lounge room.

"Ah David, nice to see you." She heard Killian say.

"Killian." His arms were folded in front of him. She resisted the urge to laugh. "If you hurt my daughter-"

"Hurt her?" He interrupted. "I would never purposely try to hurt your daughter. Even if I did, I wouldn't be afraid of you." What was he doing? "I would be more afraid of Emma herself if I hurt her."

She came up behind her father. "That is true. Thanks for trying dad." He smiled and went back to her mother on the couch. When she looked back at Killian he was eyeing her up and down. He wasn't looking too bad himself. He dressed up nicely himself. A long sleeve collar shirt and what looks like one of his old pirate vests on. He had a black jacket on and black pants. He was holding a bouquet of purple flowers.

"You look beautiful love. These are for you." He handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you. I think I'll leave the bouquet here." She put the bouquet on the dinning table and went back over to the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked and offered his hand. She took it and he kissed it.

"Always a gentleman aren't you?" She said remembering their time on the beanstalk.

"_Always_." She walked just out the door

"Have fun you two." She heard her mother yelled as she closed the door.

"Oh I intend to have fun." He said into her ear. His arm was around her waist. She moved her head back so she could see him.

"I'm still angry at you." She stated trying to show she was angry, but it was hard when they were so close.

"I'm sure you are." He took her hand again and led her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

"It's a surprise." He simply said and led her outside.

* * *

><p>They came to an Italian restaurant where Killian had reservations. The restaurant looked had bricks walls and fairy lights along the walls. There were a lot of plants and it smelled of pizza and pasta. The waitress led them to a table for two in the corner of the restaurant. She was curious, Killian hadn't been cursed with memories from this world, how did he know all this stuff?<p>

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He went to the other side of the table. She looked at her surroundings. It was dimmer in this part of the restaurant they were in, but the candle in the middle of the table made up for it. "What do you think?" He asked, he looked nervous. The waitress brought them red wine.

"It's nice. How did you manage to do all this though? Who taught you about dating and how to make reservation and all that?" She asked. Her scratched behind his ear, something he did when he was nervous. She put the glass cup up to her lips.

"Well, I promised myself I wouldn't lie to you again. It was Rumplestiltskin." She almost did a spit take on him. She put the glass down.

"_What_?! So you go to the person who tricked you in the first place for dating advice?!"

"Actually he came to me. He wanted to make it up to me for getting you mad at me." She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Really? You're not lying to me are you?" Could you blame her for being uncertain?

"I swear on my brother's grave." He was serious. She looked down.

"Oh, sorry. I- I just..." She stumbled trying to get the words out.

"It's okay love. I understand if it takes time for you to trust me again." She smiled shyly at him. "Let's order, shall we?" She opened up the menu in front of her.

The night went by smoothly really. It was amusing watching him try spaghetti and pizza for the first time. Although now she's worried he won't stop eating it. He told tales of his pirate adventures, she told tales of her not as exciting adventures with Neal and as a bails bonds person.

"Wait, he took you to a run down carnival for a drink?" She twirled the last piece of spaghetti on her fork.

"Yep, I seem to have that trend with every guy I go out with. Neal took me to a run down carnival for a drink, August took me to a magical well, and you..." She tried to think back on a weird place he offered her a drink. "Gave me a coconut you poked with your hook in Neverland." She popped the last bit of spaghetti in her mouth. Killian had already finished his food.

"Well then," he lifted up his wine glass. "Cheers to having a drink in a normal place for once." They clinked their glasses together and drank. They put their glasses down back on the table. "Are you ready to go then?" He asked.

"Yes I'm stuffed. How are you going to pay though?" She asked. He stood up and went over to her side of the table helping her up.

"Again Rumplestiltskin's got that covered. Although for our next date I'm going to have to find some way without his support." He put an arm around her waist and they walked out of the restaurant together. It was now pitch black besides the few street lamps lighting the way down the path.

"Do you forgive me now?" He asked with a smirk. Without a word she grabbed him and kissed him. One are going around her waist and another on the side of her head, like it always is. It felt weird having his hand on her back rather than his hook. They broke apart but neither one moving away.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked smiling innocently.

"Aye." She laughed and they walked back to the apartment. They reached the door of her apartment.

"I had fun tonight. The most fun I've had in what feels like forever." She admitted. She was holding on to his jacket and his arms were around her waist.

"So did I. Although I do wish we would've had a bit more fun." She laughed.

"Do you ever stop?" She giggled when he tightened his grip around her. Wait she _giggled_? When did she giggle?

"Pirate." He said before diving in for a kiss. It was full of passion and need. They broke apart foreheads resting on each other's.

"I think I _love_ you Killian." She wasn't planning to say it. It just came out. She loved how he lit up. He lifted her up and spun her then kissing her as he put her down.

"I love you so much Swan." She smiled a genuine smile.

"Good. I should go get some sleep, sadly it's back to saviour duty tomorrow." She said with no enthusiasm.

"I could join you if you want." He teased.

"Maybe another time." She teased back. She gave him a light kiss and opened the door. "Bye Killian."

"See you tomorrow Emma." She was smiling like a lovesick teenager and she closed the door.

"I'm guessing you're not angry at him anymore?" Her mother asked carrying a sleeping Neal around.

"_Yeah_." She breathed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews? Thoughts? _


	6. Marshmallow

_**Author's note: **Another update already! I'm on fire. Well actually I forgot I wrote this, then I found it. _

_**Stories connected to:** Chapter 2, 'Regina? Marian? Regina?'. _

_**Spoilers: **The first filming pics we got of the Charming family and also Emma and Hook. _

_**Summary:** Follows from chapter 2, 'Regina? Marian? Regina'. Emma and Hook talk about Marian (and flirt), when they are interrupted after Grumpy claims of a new ice witch._

_Once Upon a Time isn't mine. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marshmallow<span>**

Where was she? Well she knew where she was, she saw a sign that read '_Storybrooke_'. But how did she get here? She just remembers being locked up in that urn... She walks down the path with strange building towering on both sides, people going in and out of them in strange clothing. The buildings look like nothing she has ever seen before.

She suddenly stops and looks strangely at the thing that nearly, _hit_ her! Someone was sitting on top of it, and it had two wheels made of something black and silver. They just continued on and it made a loud sound.

She walks a while longer before coming to a wooden tall fence who a single gate near one of the edges, it looks safe enough to hide. She peeks through the crack in the gate only to freeze it. She lifts her hand immediately. No one in there, no one to hurt.

She looks back at all the metal boxes to make extra sure no one could see her before preceding through the gate leaving it wide open. She went inside each foots pet marked with ice. She held her sparkling cape over her arm. She heard footsteps and voices and got scared. She accidentally knocked over something and it made a loud sound when it hit the ground.

"There's something in there!" A male man yelled. No they couldn't find her, what if she hurt them?

"That cannery's been abandoned for years!" She heard another say. They were getting closer, she could see their shadows.

"Focus on love, focus on Anna." She told herself. But it wasn't working so she told herself what she had been saying almost her whole life anyway. "Conceal don't feel, conceal, don't feel."

* * *

><p>Emma and her family, yes <em>her family<em>, were walking down Main Street after a breakfast at Granny's. Her mother and father were walking in front of them with her mother pushing the pram and her father holding her hand.

Henry was walking next to her. He had his favourite scarf on and a black coat. "That was nice to do something as a normal family." Her mother said somewhere in the middle of their conversation.

"We're fairytale characters from the Enchanted Forest. I don think our lives are ever going to be normal." She said. Henry was searching his pockets like he forgot something.

"Mum I forgot something back at Granny's." Henry said to her. He wanted to go alone and she knew it. With Regina's great last night she didn't want to risk having Henry taken away from her.

"Sure, I'll come with you." She put her phone in her pocket.

"I'm old enough to run to Granny's mind back by myself. I'll be fine." No one knew about the threat from Regina besides her. So no, he wasn't going by himself.

"I'll take him Emma. We'll just meet you back at the apartment." Her father cut in somehow sensing how nervous she was about letting Henry go on his own. She gave him a smile to say 'thanks'.

"Okay then." Henry and her father left to go back to Granny's so she went to walk side by side with her mother.

"Any reason you won't let Henry go by himself?" Her mother asked. "He's old enough to go by himself."

"It's nothing. Just a little overprotective I guess." It was half a lie. She had become quite overprotective of him. She wasn't going to risk losing Henry again.

"Mind telling me the full truth?" The jig was up. She sighed.

"Really it's nothing, could we please talk about something else?" She could tell her mother could see right through her, but she left it going on to another topic.

"Fine then. We can talk about you and Hook." Her mouth fell open, but she shut it quickly.

"Wh-What makes you think there is anything to talk about?" They stopped just before going around the corner.

"I've seen how you two act around each other. Everyone sees it. When are you going to open up to him Emma?" She was pushing the pram back and forth.

"Who says I haven't?" She said cryptically. This surprised her mother but didn't say anything because she was looking beyond her shoulder.

"Speaking of the devil." She turned around and Killian himself was walking up to them, a smile on his face. She smiled back. He came to her side.

"Good morning your majesty." He greeted. Her mother shook her head.

"No need for formalities. Just call me Snow, or Mary-Margret, whatever you prefer." There was a tad of silence, she glanced at Killian. He wanted to talk to her, she could tell.

"Could you give us a minute?" She asked her mother.

"Sure thing. I'll just go find the boys." The two of them turned the corner. Killian stopped to let her round first.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I know." She replied quickly. She didn't turn around but he came in front of her. There was silence between the two despite what they had just said.

"What are we going to do about Marian?" She spoke up. He just smirked. She put her hands in her back pockets of her jeans.

"Are you sure you want to talk about that now," He tugged her jacket and stepped closer to her. She smiled as well. "Or something else?" They were really close now and she didn't step away.

"I'm certain. I feel so bad, I ruined Regina's happiness."

"You can't keep blaming yourself darling. There wasn't any way you could've known that was Robin's wife." He tried to reassure her. So far it wasn't working.

"I should've known though. If I did-"

"You would've still saved her." He cut her off. "I would like to think that you would still save her. Do you want to know why? Because you're the saviour, it is who you are. It runs in your blood to save the innocent so stop being hard on yourself." He was very straight forward and tough on her. He knew just what she needed.

She was stunned silent and confused. "Why aren't you saying 'I told you so'? You were right, I should've just left her there."

"That wouldn't help at the moment. You reunited a boy with his mother Emma. You of all people should know how important it is. They will figure it out and whatever happens, happens." She smiled.

"I guess you're right, once again pirate." He smirked and took another step closer (was that even possible?).

"_Pirate_? I am indeed still and always be a pirate Swan, but what was it that you called me yesterday, _princess_?" They were again just inches away and she knew what was coming next.

"Hmm? Im pretty sure that I called you a-"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" They were interrupted and she took a step back to see who was yelling. No other than Leroy running towards them with someone else behind.

"Whoa Leroy slow down. What are you talking about?" She tried to reassure her hands now out of pockets. She glanced at Killian who looked annoyed at their interruption.

"There was this witch who was throwing ice at us from her hands, they were frozen. We were all down at the old cannery passing by when we heard something. So we went to see what it was and that's when we were attacked." He rushed through his explanation with the other behind him nodding.

"Is everyone out of there?" The cannery, not the most lovely memories there.

"No. That's why we came to find you, we can't find the others." His voice was pitchy and he looked like he was freezing when she herself was quite warm. That was until she felt a cold breeze. She looked past Killian and saw something, like ice moving.

"What's that?" She pushed past the three men and went to go see it. The ice had small snowflakes in it and was spreading. Ice wasn't meant to do that.

"Is that ice, _moving_?" Killian asked.

"Yes. Come on, we need to go find out what this is all about. Especially how to stop it before it covers the whole town." She looked behind to see that Killian was going to follow her before running off in the direction of the cannery. Not before telling Leroy to tell her parents where they were going.

* * *

><p>They came to the back of the cannery and to a wooden fence with a gate. It was wide open. Without stopping they ran right through it into the building.<p>

She stopped to catch her breath, and to stop herself from running on ice. It was suddenly freezing. Killian came up behind her. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He muttered. There was snow and ice spikes coming out of the ground, and also ones that look like they've been thrown.

She looked to her left and walked down the corridor. She knew this place too well. To turned left again to a dead end to see a massive hole, one which a magic bean had once made. On the other side of the hole was a figure in a blue dress with a cape. Her hands were going through her hair which was white and and platted to the side.

She looked worried and didn't realise their presence. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." She chanted.

"Are you okay?" Emma yelled to her. She looked up frightened. Without saying anything she ran past them and out. The wind started to pick up. "So much for that."

They ran back to town and were just behind the was a large crowd and when they got closer she saw it was David and all the dwarfs as well as some towns people. "Emma there you are, we were worried." Her father said. She was about to say something but was cut off by a loud bang. She looked behind, and up in shock.

A snow monster, great. A giant snow monster like a marshmallow, except actually frightening. They all ran down the street as the monster followed, each step like an earthquake. Killian was running next to her. "So Emma, I was wondering if-"

"_Seriously_?! Now is not the time to talk unless it's on how to stop this monster marshmallow!" She yelled to him. She looked behind her and saw the snow monster slowing down with the ice witch behind it, her hands up.

"Stop!" She yelled and it did. David, Killian and herself had stopped running to see what was happening. They were quite the distance away from the two. The witch lifted her hands higher and the monster split into snow and ice pieces, her first thought was that she was going to attach them with it.

Instead it rose up into to the air creating something like a snowflake before disappearing into light snowfall. She had never seen anything like it before. It was beautiful. She ran up to this ice witch, she looked calmer than before. "Who are you?" The appropriate question to ask first off.

"Elsa, where exactly am I?" She wasn't as frightened anymore but she could still sense that she was still being cautious.

"Storybrooke. I'm Emma, why don't you come inside and we'll figure something out?" Elsa nodded before following them.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews are welcome, always. _


	7. Wedding Gift

_**Author's note:** Hey there! I wanted to give you guys a story earlier, but I've had some writer block for a while with three half finished stories and two that I've been thinking of but not writing down. Then the promo pics came up and my inspiration was sparked and formed this story. It's short, but it's been in my head all day... Distracting me from school work that is. _

_Also I've mentioned this before, if you want to see a story connected to a spoiler which I haven't written her, please tell me! It might just be in the making or if not I'll try my best to write it. _

_**Stories connected to: **None. _

_**Spoilers: **The promo pics and that tinsy bitsy bit in the new extended promo. You'll know it when you see it... Hopefully. It starts where that sneak peek from SDCC left off. _

_**Summary: **Starts after the sneak peek from SDCC; Elsa gives Anna her wedding gift and has a small talk with Kristof about sleeping in the stables._

_I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway... Besides my own DVD collection. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wedding Gift<span>**

"It's for your _wedding_." She said to her sister Anna. Anna's smile grew wider leading her back to the castle.

"What else could you possibly give us for our wedding Elsa? Your blessing is more than enough." Anna explained as she led them down a stone corridor.

"See for yourself." She said as she opened the white curtains to a small room. There were various different objects in the room such as old wooden toys and instruments.

On the right side was a cream wardrobe with patterns on it. It was much like Elsa's room door. There was a window on the other side of the room with the same kind of curtains.

They walked inside the room and stood in from of the wardrobe. She went to open it but was interrupted by Anna. "Elsa..."

"Just wait a second." She said not being able to hide her excitement when she turned around. Anna was becoming anxious so she opened the wardrobe.

Inside was a beautiful wedding dress. The sleeves were puffed. The dress also puffed out at the bottom, but not too much. The dress had the Arendelle symbol on it in cream.

She took out the dress for Anna to get a better look at. It was quite sparkly, but she knew Anna loved it that way. Her eyes lit up with love as she saw the dress.

"Oh Elsa..." She said taking the dress to get a better look at it. "It's beautiful, and exactly how I imagined it." She said with wonder.

"I thought you would like it. It isn't complete yet." Anna had been busying admiring the dress she hadn't noticed what she had said.

"Wait, what?" She asked. She reached for a light blue square box at the bottom of the empty cupboard. She opened it and took out a silver snowflake necklace with a blue gem in the centre.

"It isn't complete without this." She held out the necklace, the chain in one hand and the pendant in the other so she could see. She gasped again and she smiled even wider (if possible) at her sister's reaction. Her sister was lost for words as she put the necklace on her sister. She grabbed the pendant looking down at it.

"Elsa you didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I do. You're my sister and I've shut you out for too many years. It's my turn to make it up to you. After all you came after me when I ran away the first time." Anna just hugged her, dress in between them. She hugged her tight cherishing this moment with her sister.

She pulled away from the hug holding both her hands. "Where is Kristof?" She asks.

"In the stables with Sven, again. Sometimes I think he loves that reindeer more than me." She joked.

"I think I am going to have a word with him." She turned around but her overly optimistic sister stop her.

"You aren't going to give him_ 'If you hurt my sister talk'_ again are you? He's still slightly scared from the first time." She asked smiling. Her expression was now serious.

"No, I just want to talk to him about where he has been sleeping." She said before letting go of her sister, flashing a smile before going out the curtains.

She went out to the stables and stood in the doorway, watching him talk and feed Sven. "I wondered where all the carrots had disappeared to." She told him walking up. She never minded the stables and all the dirt, but she was worried her cape would get ruined.

He turned around shocked to see her. "Elsa, I didn't expect to see you." He said putting down the basket which once had carrots. He fed the last carrot to Sven and turned to her. "What can I do for you?" His hat was in his hands.

"I wanted to see how you two were doing. Since you've been sleeping here, not in the castle." She replied dryly. It's true, Kristof had been sleeping in the stables with Sven rather than inside the castle where it was warmer and safer.

"We're doing fine." He replied avoiding her question.

"Come sleep in the castle. We have a room right next to Anna's for you." She tried to convince the ice loving man.

"What if Sven gets lonely? I've never left him alone before." He said patting the reindeer. She tilted her head slightly.

"This isn't about Sven is it?" She asked him. He sighed as he had been caught.

"The castle, it's just so big. I've never had a physical building to call home before. I would usually just sleep outside with my family- The trolls." He clarified. "Then after that I would sleep in barns wherever someone would let me. Selling ice for a living doesn't give much pay."

"Sven is the one that's been with you through everything, that's why you don't want to leave him." It was more of a statement than a question. How did she not see this before? Before he met Elsa all he knew was the trolls and Sven basically.

She knew how it was to be alone.

"Yeah." She gave him a smile.

"Well you have us now. You can't be still sleeping in the stables, especially after marrying Anna. You will be a prince, so you need to act a bit like one at least. Starting with sleeping on a bed." He thimbles with his hat nervously.

"Who exactly gives you the power to tell me what to do?" He questioned.

"I'm the queen." She said as though it was obvious.

"Oh, right." He said as though he forgot. "I will sleep in the castle tonight then." She smiled and was about to turn and leave before turning back.

"Thank you Kristof." She said.

"For what?"

"Making my sister happy. For protecting her and helping her find me when I ran away. I wouldn't want my sister to marry any other man." She said sincerely. He smiled.

"I wouldn't want anyone else as my sister-in-law." He said back. She smile and left the stables.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Reviews? Thoughts? _


	8. Keeping Warm

**_Author's Note: _**_Another chapter and not long to go until Once! I'm sorry for the just a bit too long wait but as I said, I have a few stories, but they're not finished because I don't know how to finish them. Yeah... Well I managed to finish one! Not sure how it is, migraines are a pest so I'm having trouble seeing if it's okay. Well hope you enjoy!_

**_Stories connected to: _**_None, but you can imagine it in the other universes if you wish. It doesn't matter. _

**_Spoilers:_**_ Filming picks of what looks like Will, Emma and David breaking into the sundae shop._

**_Summary:_**_ Emma and Killian are trapped in a freezer full of ice cream, and it's freezing. How will they keep warm?_

_And Once Upon a Time is still not mine. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Keeping Warm<strong>

"Are you sure she's the one who works here?" She asked as their new friend Will Scarlet tried to pick lock the lock to '_Given any sundae_'. She was looking through the small window on the door while her father was looking through main window.

"I'm pretty sure. If not, you're the sheriff." He seemed to have trouble picking the lock.

"Need some help?" She asked the struggling thief. They had met him in the forest after chasing the snow queen saying he might know something. He was claiming that he might have an idea of why it was cold, and it wasn't Elsa's fault.

"I think this lock has been magically sealed." He said as he took the two metal sticks out of the lock. "Although lock picking is quite hard, I'm not sure if you can do it." He stood up.

"Actually, I can." She held out her hand and he put the two metal sticks in it. She knelt down and started on picking the lock. She also concentrated on her magic to undo the seal. She felt the magic going through her veins and with one more twist, the door opened.

"I didn't know you could pick a lock. Did you learn it as a bail bonds person?" Her father asked. She didn't look up at either of them, just swung open the door.

"No, Neal taught me that." She proceeded into the shop, hand on gun in case. It had a more of a retro theme to it. Granny, Archie, Leroy and a few other residents complained of something suspicious happening around this certain shop. Then they met Will.

"Looks empty." Her father noted. Everything was packed up, chairs stacked, counter clean.

"Maybe-" she was interrupted when a crash came from behind the counter, into the kitchen of the ice cream shop. She held out her gun in front of her again and motioned for them to follow her. They went behind the counter into the small kitchen. She heard footsteps coming around the corner. She stopped and aimed her gun.

Who stepped out was not who she expected. "Hook? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked not lowering the gun.

"I came to help. If you could love." She looked at the gun pointing directly at him in her hands.

"Right, sorry." She lowered the gun. "You were suppose to be looking after Henry." She argued as he came closer to the group.

"Regina came and picked him up, so I came to find you. You said something about a sundae shop so I came through the back door." She put her gun where it belonged. There's a back door to this place?

"Okay fine. We're just looking for clues that the ice queen was here, or works here. Elsa's afraid of her and thinks she has something to do with Anna's disappearance." She explained.

"Hook?" She turned around to Will who had said his name. "As in the pirate Captain Hook? Who owns the Jolly Roger?" She looked down at the mention of the Jolly Roger then to Killian.

"Yes I am him. But I no longer own the Jolly Roger."

"You're the one who attacked Alice aren't you? When she was looking for Cyrus. Bloody hell you were keeping two of the truest loves separated!" He claimed. Her mouth fell slightly open.

"Killian is that true?" She asked him.

"Alice? The one from Wonderland?"

"Really she's real too?" Alice in Wonderland, Jefferson must know her...

"Yes." Will replied.

"Ah I remember her. Alice, a young lady looking for her true love. She's really good a sword fighting, has good form. She reminds me of a Emma." She looked at him eye wide, she was like Alice? Petite Alice who loves tea parties?

"Although I didn't try and separate them. I was helping her get from one place to another. I asked her to keep my reputation by telling everyone I had held her captive. I did nothing to hurt her. She's a tough lass."

Was she crazy for being jealous of this Alice girl who she had never met and already has a true love? Probably.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you pirate." They went around the kitchen looking for clues, anywhere. Will and David were somewhere, and Killian and her were in another. They came to a cooler room where they must store ice cream.

She slides the metal door open. "Wow it's freezing in here." She said while making her way in. She switched on the light which gave off a blue glow.

"That's what i'd expect for a freezer room." He followed her in.

"It's way too cold for ice cream even. Let me check the thermostat." She went over back near the door to look at it. "That's not right." She said as she touched the thermostat. "It's on warm, how is it freezing in here?"

At that moment a wall of ice sealed the door. She looked at Killian worried and went up to the wall. You could still see through it but things were blurry. "No." She said banging against the wall. The ice was thick and she ended up hurting her wrist instead.

"Let me try love." He dug his hook into the ice, but it froze and he was stuck. "Any other plans?" He said trying to brighten the mood. She gave him a glare.

"David! Will!" She yelled hoping it wasn't sound proof. They weren't anywhere to be seen. "Great. When I wished to have lots of ice cream when I was a kid I didn't mean this." She looked to Killian who had managed to un click his hook from the brace. The hook was still in he ice and wouldn't budge.

"We will find a way out love. David and Will are soon to notice, and some looking for us." He reassured her brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"If I was to be trapped in a freezing room with anyone, I'm glad that it's you." He smiled. The temperature suddenly dropped, that's not natural. She shivered and he noticed and started to take off his jacket. "What are you doing?" She asked. "It's freezing in here."

"I'm used to drastic weather love. I expect that you aren't so much." His jacket was off and he tried putting it around her. She stepped back.

"No you do have any other layers on beside that thin top. I've got a few layers on." Surprisingly he didn't argue. He just slipped his jacket back on and came and hugged her. She was surprised at first then realised how warm his jacket really was. She snaked her arms around his waist so they were under the jacket.

"What are you doing? Not that I'm complaining." He chuckled.

"Well if you won't wear the jacket you have to keep warm somehow." They stayed like that for a while warming up in each other's embrace. "Have you tried your magic yet love?" He asked moving slightly.

"No. I haven been able to control it easily." She looked up to him.

"I believe that you can. Try love." He took her hands in his own and opened hen so they were face up. She was hesitant but closed her eyes and imagined a ball of fire in her hands. It was hard considering it was freezing cold like Antarctica.

She felt a sudden warmth and opened her eyes to find a ball of fire in her hands. She smiled at the fact she was able to do it, and that the warmth felt so good. "I did it." She said in wonder. He stepped back so she could throw it. She made the ball bigger and threw it at the wall of ice. A hole big enough for them to go through was formed and heat started flowing through.

"Yes, let's get out of here." They came out and it felt so warm in the small shop. It was actually cold but it felt warm compared to what they just went through. Killian picked up his hook and clicked it back to place.

"I knew you could do it Emma." She smiled proudly and saw Will and her dad coming towards them.

"Emma, Hook we were looking everywhere for you. What happened?" He asked looking at the hole in the ice wall.

"Looks like the ice queen trapped us in there and intended to turn us into ice blocks." She replied. David came and hugged her.

"You're freezing. Granny's is just next door, you can warm up there."

* * *

><p>"Well that was an adventure I would not like to go on again." Killian said tugging the blanket around him more. They were sitting by the fireplace at the back of Granny's, snuggled up in blankets and hot chocolate.<p>

"Same here. I will never wish to have all up the ice cream in the world again." She said before taking a sip of hot chocolate. She placed it on the coffee table in front of her and snuggled closer to Killian.

"I would rather climb that bloody beanstalk again." He said smiling at the fact she had leaned into him.

"Same here. I can't wait until this winter is over." She felt his hand on the side of her head and she turned to face him.

"I don't mind it as long as you're here keeping me warm."

"Same." She said and they met in the middle for a kiss. It was slow and passionate. They broke apart, his hand still on the side of her head. "Although let's try to avoid being locked in a freezing room next time." He chuckled before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Reviews are nice. That's what that little box down there is for. :)_


	9. This isn't over

_**Author's Note:** So probably last one before season 4 airs. This story took longer to write than expected, but here it is! You could say it's another version of 'Marshmallow' with more information and spoilers than last time. _

_Also, I wanted to rename these collection of one-shots because my name at the moment sucks. If you guys have any suggestions please suggest! I will be writing stories throughout season 4 such as scenes I think could've happened in between two scenes, or what I think will be coming up next episode. _

_And thanks for all the reviews, followers, favouriters (not a word but I'm going to pretend)! Really makes my day. _

_**Stories connected to:** None. _

_**Spoilers:** A few clips, sneak peeks, promos, interviews, photos, etc. _

_**Summary:** Emma and Killian are, you could say in an argument... While dealing with a bunch of, stuff. _

_I don' town Once Upon a Time... Adam and Eddy do. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>This isn't over<strong>

They were trudging though the woods in search of the girl with ice powers. She had frozen Leroy's car last night and took off before they could do anything. Now she was stuck in the woods with Hook. She was sort of mad at him. Okay she was mad at him. They never finished their conversation because Leroy came running in.

_"Swan, are you avoiding me?" He asked. She turned to her mother._

_"Could you give us a minute?" She asked. Her mother nodded politely and turned the pram to walk the other way. She motioned him to follow her around the corner._

_"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just..." He went around her and she turned to face him. "... Dealing with, stuff. Were in a crisis right now." He tilted his head back in frustration._

_"There's always a crisis. Perhaps you should try living a life during them, otherwise you might miss it." She looks at him shocked at his small outburst before realising how close actually were. She glances behind him where she sees two people running towards her._

_"Look this isn't the time..." She starts._

_"It never is the bloody time for you!"_

_"Hook I don't want to talk about this now." She scowls. He is about to say something back when Leroy interrupts him._

_"We're under attack!" He yells running up to them._

_"Leroy slow down, just tell us what happened." She tried to reassure him glancing towards an annoyed Killian._

_"Last night we were driving back from the party when Sleepy fell asleep while driving. There was this girl in the middle of the road just standing there. I tried to avoid hitting her but she shoot something at us. My car was frozen in ice!" She processed what he had just told him._

_"Frozen?" She asked. "So this girl just shot out ice and trapped you both in the car?" He nodded._

_"The ice just came out of her hands!" She sighed._

_"We'll check it out."_

She didn't have time to live a normal life. It wasn't in the cards for her. She was the Saviour. There was no time to love life normally anymore.

So it was her and Hook in the woods following the ice trail. "You have been avoiding me Swan," He said again.

"No I haven't. I told you I'm just trying to deal with the-"

"Stop making excuses because there will always be a crisis." He argued. She sighed.

"This is why I wanted to go back to New York." He was just ahead if her and went over a large root. He offered his hand to help her get over, and she accepted. He foot got caught and she ended up falling into his arms. She regained her posture ignoring the warm feeling she got inside of her.

"You've found your home here Swan." She scoffed.

"Yeah a dangerous home." She glanced over to him. He looked worried that she was going to leave still. It took her one stride to reach him and lightly kiss him on the lips. She took him by surprise and pulled back. "I'm not going to leave Killian. No matter how many crisis we have to deal with. Just let me deal with them." He stopped and she stopped in front of him.

"You don't have to do it alone. You've got a whole family here as well." She opened her mouth to say something when the ground starred to shake, and they heard some sort of roar. She glanced behind her where he sound had come from.

She turned back to him. "This isn't over."

"It never is." Their conversations kept on being interrupted. They both ran following the trail before coming to a small clearing. They stopped at the edge and couldn't believe what they saw. "Is that..."

"A snow monster? Yes." She replied. The snow monster turned around, it looked angry. "What should we do?" It started chargeing towards them. She started walking backwards.

"My guess, run!" Hey both turned around and started running. The snow monster was chasing after them from behind.

"How do you defeat it?" She yelled to him over the noise of breaking trees.

"What beats snow?" He was giving the answer in a cryptic way.

"_Fire_." She said to herself. She looked at her hands. She hadn't practised any magic lately. She only got her magic back last night. She didn't close her eyes since she was running. She just concentrated on lighting a flame. It wasn't working.

"How's that fire coming along?" Killian asked dodging around trees.

"I can't do it." She said. She got a spark but hats as much as she got. "I'm calling David." She pulled out her phone, she had him in speed dial and put the phone to her ear. He answered on the third ring.

_"Hello? Emma?"_

"Dad. We need your help." She was running out if breath from running. "Hook and I are running from a snow monster." She looked behind her, it was still there.

_"What?"_ He sounded like he was talking to someone else. _"Lure it into town, on the Main Street."_

"What?" She asked shocked. "What if it hurts others?" She asked just dodging a tree.

_"Trust me."_ He hung up before she could argue. She stuffed the phone back I her pocket.

"New plan." She yelled to Killian. "We need to lure him into town." He agreed and they ran into town.

"So you getting your family's help then?" He asked as they turned on to Main Street.

"Yes I am. My point was that it's my fault we brought back Marian, so I should deal with it." They ran past Gold's shop and saw a group of people gathered around Granny's. David was apart of the group along with the dwarves. They ran towards the group.

"You saved someone's life." He argued as they approached the group.

"I should've listened to you in the first place and we wouldn't be in this mess." She argued back and they came to a stop in front of the group.

"You wouldn't listen to me anyway." He argued and they heard someone clear their voice.

"_What?_" They said at the same time. It was David who cleared his throat.

"Giant snow monster situation?" They looked back to where they had been running. The snow monster had been slowed by the electrical wires. She turned to her farther.

"Right, sorry. We were following an ice trail and we stumbled soon this. It started chasing us." She explained to them.

"Have you tried using fire yet?" He asked like it was obvious.

"I couldn't conjure any up. I tried." She said embarrassed. She felt Killian's hands on her own.

"Try again. Perhaps the running wasn't helping." She smiled a small smile, imagining a ball of fire in her hands. There was a few sparks trying to get it work. She glanced behind her, the monster was starting to break free from the electrical wires. She tried one last time and a fire ball formed in her hands.

"I knew you could do it Swan." She smiled and turned to the monster who was breaking free. She made the ball of fire bigger and with two hands, threw the fire ball at the giant snow man. It hit his upper chest, close to his left arm. He stumbled back. His arm disappeared into snow and ice which landed I the road.

It came charging at them again. "Damn it." She cursed. She tried sparking up another fire ball. She wasn't doing it fast enough though. "I can't..." She said almost getting it once again. She heard Killian and her father draw their swords. They came on either side of her charging towards the snowman. What were they thinking? They were going to get themselves killed! "Wait-" she was cut off by her own blast which flew out of her outstretched hand.

It hit the snow monster right in the chest. Nothing happened for a moment before the monster roared louder than before. The few ice spikes, and it's ice eyes turned red in anger. She winced. "Really?" The snow monster went directly to her pushing her father and Killian out of the way. She heard the dwarves running away and she stood there frozen.

She had déjà vu from when Anton had grabbed her up on that beanstalk. The snow monster grabbed her lifting her off the ground. She didn't notice that she was the one to scream. "Emma!" She heard someone yell. She wasn't sure if it was her father, or Killian, or maybe both.

She struggled trying helplessly to get out of the snow monster's grip. For something made of snow it wasn't easy to get out off. She came in level with the monster's eye level. It roared in her face and she closed her eyes trying to look away. She was covered in a light dusting of snow.

Her arms were stuck at her sides so she couldn't make another fire ball. Her instincts were always what triggered her magic. She looked over to the ground where her father and Killian were. The monster started to move it's feet trying to squash the others on the ground. Her father tripped and Killian hadn't noticed, he kept on running.

It was like everything had happened in slow motion. Marshmallow was about to squash her father when she screamed "Dad!". A burst of silver light came out of her knocking Marshmallow back causing him to let go of the grip on her. She found herself falling to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut expecting to brake her leg when she hit the ground.

Again her magic surprised her. She felt her feet land on the ground except not at the force she was expecting. She opened her eyes to find her safely standing on the ground. Had she just teleported herself? It didn't matter because Killian was running towards her. "Emma are you okay?!" He asked frantically. She grabbed his sword from his belt without warning, turned around and started running towards Marshmallow. Her father was on the ground, but okay.

She ran towards the monster which was on it's back and stood a safe distance away as it got up. It looked even more angry than before. "Hey Marshmallow!" She yelled and it turned to her. She felt a buzzing at the end of her fingertips and she swore that the sword glowed for a second. She just ignored it as she threw the sword into Marshmallow's chest.

It hit it dead on and it glowed. The monster screamed before dissolving into into snow which floated down slowly. The sword however hot the ground fast. Everything was still. Her father started to get up and she ran to him. "Dad are you okay?" She asked helping him up.

His hand was grazed but besides that he was fine. "Are you okay? You were the one which was grabbed by... Marshmallow." She hugged him in response. She felt him hesitate before putting his arms around her.

"I thought I was going to lose you again." Killian was now beside them and she broke away from the hug. "Both of you." She turned to Killian and gave him a smile.

"What did you do to my sword Swan? It's... different." He held up his sword to show her. She took it off him and it glowed white for a second.

"I have no idea." She said turning over the sword.

"I think you enchanted it." Her father suggested. Had she? That's what that buzzing feeling could've been.

"I guess Regina was right. My magic works best out of instinct... And death defying stunts." She added in giving the sword back to Killian. He put it back in it's place on his belt.

"You... You have magic as well?" A voice behind them asked. They all turned around to see a young girl standing there. She had blonde hair braided to the side. Her skin was pale and she had blue eyes. She had a beautiful dress on and a cape behind her. She noticed there was a trail of ice behind her.

"Yes, I can't control it very well though. Who are you?" She looked nervous to respond to that question.

"Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Her eyebrows shot up, queen? "I thought I was the only one with powers. I was in my kingdom anyway."

"Well we're not the only ones." She said trying to comfort the girl. She looked scared and lost, how had she managed to create a monster like Marshmallow? "This town is full of magic and people who use it." The girl looked shocked at this new development.

"I'm sorry about the snow monster I conjured up. Sometimes I forget what I'm capable of." Elsa apologised. She turned to her left where her father was standing listening to their conversation.

"David why don't we take her back home?" His eyes widened. She knew what he was thinking; Let the person who had just attacked them with a giant snow monster into their apartment?

"Are you sure Emma? With Neal?" She turned to Elsa again.

"Can you control your magic?" She asked. Elsa looked down at her hands.

"I lost control of it after an accident. I can try. Conceal don't feel..." She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Why don't you come and stay with us, as long as you don't freeze anything?" Elsa just nodded and followed them back towards the apartment.

* * *

><p>Elsa was resting on the couch asleep. She had explained her situation but wasn't sure how she ended up here. Her parents, Killian and her were sitting at the dining table talking. She avoided joining in any conversation with Killian. She was still mad at him no matter what had happened.<p>

"So what were you two arguing about before that snow monster attack?" Her father asked. Only making eye contact briefly with David she raised the mug of hot chocolate to her lips.

"Nothing." She said too quickly taking a sip.

"Seemed like something to me." Her father pushed. She put the mug down on the table.

"Now is not the time to talk about it, okay?" She said getting up and putting her mug in the sink. There was silence after that until Neal's cry went throughout the apartment.

"That's my que." Her mother spoke for the first time getting up from her seat.

"I'll come with you." Her father said also getting up. They exited the room leaving the two of them alone. She didn't bother going back to the table and stood behind the Island.

"You're right you know." She spoke up not looking up. "I don't have to say sorry for saving someone's life. I still feel guilty about ruining Regina's." She heard a chair move along the wooden floorboards.

"You're also right love. It's normal to feel guilty about something like that. It just proves you have a heart." She smiled and looked up to him. He was standing by the table now. She walked around the Island.

"I'm sorry, I was avoiding you and using everything that's going on as an excuse. I was just scared you were going to leave like all the others. Then the giant snow monster came and I was so close to losing you and my father..." She said remembering watching them almost being trampled by the snow monster from above.

"Emma," he gently lifted her chin so he was looking at her. "Just please promise me that you will take a brake and live life during them?" She smiled and lifted her lips up to his. She kissed him softly for she didn't know how long.

Behind them someone cleared their throats he broke the kiss feeling herself go red. It was her dad. She turned to Killian. "See you tomorrow?" She asked opening the door.

"Aye, see you tomorrow love." He replied and went out the door giving her a wink. She closed the door to face her father.

"I'm guessing you two figured out your problems?" She just nodded before running up to her room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews = Happy!_


	10. White Out

_**Author's Note:** Wasn't the premiere amazing?! Anna and Elsa are spot on. So watching the promo and those BTS pics inspired me to write this. As well as the new title for these collection of one-shots, I've decided to name it 'Be Patient'. You guys know why. _

_Also again, if you guys have any requests that you would like me to write (as long as it has something to do with the upcoming episodes) then I would love to write them, well I will try to. Well I'll let you start reading... _

_**Stories Connected to:** None... Yet. _

_**Spoilers:** Anything to do with 4x02 "White Out". _

_**Summary:** Post 4x01, There is a wall of ice at the town line. After an accident Emma ends up trapped under the wall of ice with Elsa. Meanwhile Killian and Dsvid seek help from Rumplestiltskin. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>White Out<strong>

_Emma:_

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" She asks walking over to Henry. Ever since that snow monster incident he hasn't said very much. The diner was empty, not even Granny or Ruby were around. Everything was packed up but the lights were still on. She sat on the stool next to him.

"Oh, I just thought-"

"That you could have some time alone?" She finished his sentence. He looked down. "Sorry Henry but this family is too big for you to ever be alone." She pats him on the back. "Hey what's really wrong?"

"Do you think that my mum, my other mum will go back to how she was before? Do you think she will go back to being evil?" She knew the question would pop up sometime. She sighed putting her hands on the bench.

"She's come too far to go back. She loves you too much to ever go back to being completely evil. She's just heartbroken at the moment." She reassures her son.

"I don't want to loose her again." She sees that he is in pain and hugs him.

"You won't loose her again, I promise." They stay in that position for a while until the lights flicker on and off. She immediately sits up. The lights flicker until they go completely off.

"What's happening?" Henry asks also sitting up.

"I'm not sure. But it better not be another Frosty snow monster." She says standing up. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials her father.

"Hey David, are you experiencing a black out at the moment?" She asks looking out the window. Every street lamp and light is turned off.

_"Yeah, I'm guessing you are too? It doesn't look like another snow monster so that's good." _He replies. _"Exactly where are you?"_

"At Granny's with Henry. I guess it's just a regular blackout then." She suddenly hears baby Neal crying on the other side of the line. She winces. "Got your hands full?" She asks.

_"Yep, got to go."_ He hangs up and she puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Well kid what about we head back to the apartment and get dessert?" He smiles wide and it makes her smile.

"Ice-cream with chocolate topping and a lot of sprinkles?" He asks getting out of his seat.

"I think I'm done with the cold today, but you can have one. If everything is still working at home." She says putting an arm around her son.

* * *

><p>The next morning she wakes up to a crying baby. Not her usual alarm. She groans and turns to see what time it was... Her phone didn't charge, and now it was dead. She checked the analog clock across the room. <em>7:15am<em>. Not too bad for a baby wake up call, you've got to appreciate the irony though.

"Emma!" Her mother calls from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you!" Who would wake up at 7:15 just to see her? Oh right...

She goes down stairs dressed and ready for the day and is greeted by a pirate. "Good morning love." He smiles at her and she gives him a forced smile.

"Hey Killian." She says grabbing for the breakfast her parents managed to make her. Which was just bread with spread on it. "Still a blackout?" She asks her parents.

"Yep." They both reply and continue what they were doing before. She turns to the pirate sitting at the dining table.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, taking a bite out of the bread.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but Robin came to alarm me this morning of something unusual at the town line." She spoke from his seat across from her at the table.

"Car crash?"

"Weird creature?"

"Flying monkeys?" Her father, mother and herself asked after each other. She was no longer surprised about what happened at the town line.

"Try an ice wall stretching across the border of Storybrooke. It's pretty high and thick as Robin said." She almost chocked on her toast. She wasn't expecting _THAT_.

"More snow and ice? Who is causing all of this?" She asks taking a sip of orange juice.

"Someone who doesn't want us to leave apparently." Her mother states holding Neal in one hand, the other a spoon for the bowl of cereal near her.

"Well we need to fix this before-" She is cut off by a loud knocking noise at the front door. She groans and puts her head in her hands. David opens the door and Leroy charges in.

"The town line! It's-"

"We know already." David assures him. "The town line has an ice wall across it." He let's go of the door to do a hand off with Mary-Margret.

"What about the monster at the town line? And the blackout?" He asks. She almost chokes on her not cold orange juice this time.

"Seriously?" She asks grabbing a tissue and wiping her hands. "We'll check it out, just don't go worrying people." _Like you did yesterday_, she wanted to add. She was already standing up and putting her empty plate and cup in the sink.

Leroy had left and Killian and David were now standing at the door ready to go. "Ready?" Killian asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Her father kisses his mother gently and Neal's head before taking a leave. He exits first and she second. She feels a hand on her back and smiles back at Killian before he closes the door.

* * *

><p>They get to the town line and there is indeed a wall of ice along the border. She sees no sign of a monster... Only a girl. Robin Hood and his men were already there. They jumped out of the truck and headed towards the line.<p>

"Where is my sister?" The girl asks them. The men have their weapons drawn at her. She notices that her hands, there is ice coming out of them. Robin tries taking a step forward but she shoots her hand at the ground in front of him and ice spikes appear. He jumps back frightened.

They join the group but don't dare to go closer to the girl. "Do you know her?" She asks both Killian and David.

"No, I think I'd remember someone who can make ice appear out of no where." Killian says.

"I can't say I do." Her father replies on her left.

"Hey, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to know why you're here." Emma tries hold her hands out to show she has no weapons. They girl looks confused.

"Emma watch out!" But it's too late. She slips on the ice she didn't realise was there. Something came out from her finger tips as she fell back hitting the ground. She looked up from where she was to see that her own magic had hit the ice wall near the bottom.

"Damn it." She said and got up. The ice started falling fast. Everyone managed to start running back away from the wall, but her eyes were on the girl. She would be crushed! She ran towards the falling wall ignoring the protest from Killian. She just managed to put up a shield on top of them before everything came crashing down. Her shield must've weakened because everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Killian: <em>

"Swan!" He yelled as Emma ran towards the falling wall of ice. He covered his own face as snow came towards them. A few moments later everything was quiet and he opened his eyes. The road was covered in snow up to where the truck was parked.

The merry men started come out from under the snow, helping others up. He was in the shallow end of the snow and ice. He spotted David who was buried up to his waist in snow. He went over to him and helped him out.

"Well that's a first." He looked around. "Where's Emma?" He asked the panic clear in his voice.

"She was running towards the wall of ice just before the snow came over us." They both started running towards the ice wall which still remained. It had fallen quite a few metres and had grown thicker.

"Emma!" They both started to recall repeatedly. They came to the ice wall and he dug his hook into it. It was no use, it was too thick now. "Emma!" He called for one last time. Everything was silent. He could have lost her already.

"There's no use, she's trapped under there." David said both hands on the ice wall. "I'm not going to loose my daughter again." He said determination in his voice. They both started to head back to the truck.

"Where are we going mate?" He asked opening the door to one side of the truck.

"Perhaps the only one who could help us at the moment. Gold."

* * *

><p><em>Emma: <em>

"Please, _please_ wake up." She felt someone rousing her from her sleep. Why was it so cold? She opens her eyes to see the women who had caused the ice wall. Out of instinct she suddenly shuffled away from her touch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

The women looked hurt and frightened that she had pushed her away. "No it's okay. I just do that out of instinct." She shuffles back closer to her and takes in her surroundings. Trapped under a wall of ice. "Who are you?" She asks looking back at the women.

"I'm Elsa." She introduced herself.

"I'm Emma." She feels a sudden chill. Not one of those chill winds. It was like someone had just poured ice water over her head. "Why- Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I just found myself here in some barn." Her eyes widened then she closed them. Great. "Then I saw that someone in this picture had my sister's necklace so I took it, and decided that no one would leave this town until we were reunited. I would do anything to get back my sister."

She had her arms wrapped around herself trying to keep herself warm. Why out of all things did she wear a leather jacket today? It wasn't her usual red one but still, why didn't she wear a coat? Or a beanie or something?

"How are you not freezing?" She asks.

"The cold never really bothered me. I guess that comes along with my magic." She said looking down at her hands. "You also have magic. I've never seen anyone else with magic before." If she wasn't freezing at the moment she would've looked more shocked.

"Re-really? This whole town has people who can wield magic. Although I feel like I'm the only one not being able to control it. Otherwise I wouldn't be freezing to death." Elsa's eyes widen and mouth slightly dropped.

"Sorry, I forgot it must be freezing for you!" She said coming over. "Here try to stand up." Emma did and she tried but it was too much and she fell back to the ground. She lied there trying to warm herself. "Emma? Emma?" And she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Killian:<em>

The prince barged into the small shop, the little bell ringing above it. "I'm sorry but we're closed. I believe I have a crisis on my hands at the moment." Rumplestiltskin said putting down a blue box which looked like it was suppose to hold jewellery in it.

"Good, we can relate. We need your help, something's happened at the town line." David said catching his breath. He himself looked down at the floor, it was wet.

"Doesn't everything happen at the town line." He muttered.

"Emma, she's trapped under a wall of ice at the town line by a women with ice magic." He looks up stunned.

"You don't say? I recall someone like her, but I'm sure she's still back at my vault in the Enchanted Forest." He has a feeling he knows how something from the Dark One's vault ended up here, but he doesn't say anything. "I'm afraid that I can't help you. If this person is from my vault then they are too puzzling, even for me."

Anger rises inside of him, and he is sure inside the prince as well. "What do you mean you can't help? My daughter is trapped under a wall of ice and you can't help?" He says angrily. It's his turn to step in after there is a moment of silence.

"What would Baelfire want you to do?" This has caught his attention. "He loved Emma, and he would've wanted you to save her. He wouldn't want Henry to have to loose his mother as well as his own father." This has struck a cord in him. David looks at him, a smile of gratitude.

"I suppose you're right. Shall we?" They exit the shop and head for the town line again.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa: <em>

"Emma! Emma! Come on you're going to freeze to death." She says as she tries to lift her up. This can't be happening. She may of not frozen her heart but she is still ice cold and pale. Emma opens her eyes but only slightly.

"Emma I can get us out of here, I just need you to stay with me." She says helping her and putting her arm around her own shoulders. Emma falls to the ground again. She takes this moment to use her magic to put a hole through the ice wall.

She puts both hands in front of her and works her magic. She looks down at Emma who is watching in amazement, despite her condition. She lifts her up again and carries her out.

* * *

><p><em>Killian: <em>

They finally get there after what feels like an eternity and hop out of the car. The merry men are all still there waiting. "Well that's impressive." Rumplestiltskin said. They made their way through the snow and ice towards the ice wall. Just before they get there, there is a blast.

_No_. He thinks. They all wait patiently for the fog to clear and what they see shocks them. It's the women carrying out a freezing Emma.

"Emma!" David runs towards her first and he is right behind. Emma falls to the ground again and the women steps back letting them get to her.

"She's freezing to death." He says. Her skin is as pale as snow.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." He looks up at the women. Here are snowflakes around her, she is frightened and scared. "I just want my sister back."

"We need to get her back to the apartment to get warm." David says starting to pick her up.

"Isn't the power still out mate?" He asks and he let's go of Emma.

"We still need to get her away from the cold. Killian I need you to pick up Emma." He does a double take.

"Wait what? What about you mate?" He asks. Shocked, first because he called him by his real name, and second because he wants him to pick up Emma?

"I need to drive." He says making a run for the truck. Without a second thought he picks up Emma being careful with his hook. It feels familiar but he shakes it off. He turns around to the girl.

"Are you coming? As long as you don't freeze anything." He corrects and she nods, following him without a word.

"You're a tough lass Swan. You can get through this." He says to her.

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

Why is it so cold? She asks herself. She feels a blanket around her but it's still freezing cold. She recalls the past events. Neal waking her up, Killian, Leroy, town line, ice wall, Elsa...

_Crap._

She opens her eyes to find Killian sitting next to her. "Love, you awake?" He asks softly. His hand is warm against her cold face.

"Yeah I am. What happened?" All she remembers is ice falling.

"You were trapped under a wall of ice." He said almost painfully said casually. Others started piling into the room. She looked around to see that they were at the back of Granny's.

"Good, you're awake." Her father said coming over to the couch she was lying on. Elsa was also there.

"What were you thinking love? You almost got yourself killed." Killian said taking her hands in his.

"I was think that someone needed protecting from the falling ice wall, even if it was he person who caused it." Her father gave her a warm smile.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause any harm. I just want my sister." She said, snowflakes were dancing around her. Her magic must be controlled by emotions as well.

"It's alright, and we will find your sister." She looks confused.

"You will still help me after all that I've done? Don't you think I'm a monster?" There must be years of pain behind that word as she struggles to say it.

"No because you're not." She's still freezing and pulls the blankets up further. He father continues for her.

"What's your sister's name?" He asks.

"Her name is Anna." A look of recognition is on her father's face.

"Do you know her mate?" Killian asks.

"I think I do. Anna? As in bubbly, talkative, overly optimistic and does before she thinks?" The snowflakes disappear from around Elsa.

"Yes that's her! Have you seen her?" She asks full of hope.

"Yes she helped me defeat someone a while back in the Enchanted Forest. But that was years ago, before I met Snow even." Okay so before she was even born? That would be hard to find her.

"She did leave for the Enchanted Forest." She says. "Do you know where she went after that?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. But we will find her." Just then Ruby charges in.

"David, the power is back on. Want any hot drinks?" She asks them.

"Yes please." She replies. She could go for a hot chocolate now, or coffee, or just both. David orders his and they are back to their conversation.

"Why don't we get you a room at Granny's so you can stay?" David and Elsa take their leave, leaving herself and Killian alone.

"Please don't pull a stunt like that again. We were so worried about you." He said rubbished hands.

"I just reacted out of instinct." She said looking down at their hands. He used his hook to lift her chin up and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Make sure that you are safe as well next time." She suddenly feels warmer. She isn't sure if it's because the heater is back on, or from that kiss.

"Okay." She says as Ruby comes in with their drinks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Reviews? Thoughts? Questions?_


	11. The Return of Hans

_**Author's note: **Oh that last episode was good. All those little CaptainSwan momenta made up for the lack of dialogue directly between them. Now this chapter isn't set in Storybrooke but in Arendelle of the past again. I'll have another chapter up maybe tomorrow? We'll have to see. This is quite short, sorry about that. And thanks for all the reviews! _

**_Stories Connected to:_**_ None. _

**_Spoilers:_**_ Photo stills for 4x03. _

**_Summary:_**_ Post 3x02 - Elsa and Kristof set out to find a way to stop Hans after hearing of his return, and to set Elsa's mind off Anna. Things don't go as they plan. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Return of Hans<strong>

_Elsa's P.O.V: _

"And your sure this will stop Hans? This jar we're looking for?" She asked as they walked along the cave. Kristof had a torch which lit up the cave. After hearing of Hans and his brothers return to Arendelle, they set out to find a way to stop him. Kristof also sugested it was a good way to take her mind off Anna Since there had been no sign of her.

"This is where my family said we'll find something to stops Hans with, so we have to believe it." She looked at him.

"You mean the trolls?" She was still getting used to having trolls as family soon. When Anna comes back and they have the wedding.

"Yeah." They continued through the cave when she saw something shiny.

"Is that it?" She asked walking to the urn looking object. It was golden with two hands on the sides. There was also writing on it which she couldn't read.

"It must be. Grandpa Fabbie said it would be something like that." She picked up the urn and looked at with wonder.

"It's beautiful. Quickly we must go before-"

"Hans arrives?" Another voice interrupted. There was Hans standing with his own family army, his brothers. "A little too late for that now." He grins evilly holding his sword.

"We have a weapon to defeat you with now. I suggest you leave before I use it against you." She said in a queen demanding voice. Hans nodded at one of his older brothers and he went for Kristof. She shot ice at the few of the other brothers causing them to slip.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy." It was Kristof. She spun to see what it was about when she saw a sword being held at Kristof. Kristof had his hands out in surrender. She held out her hand ready to shoot ice.

"I wounds do that if I was you. Make one move and Kristof goes." She out her hand down steadily. She couldn't let him kill Kristof, her sister's true love. "Seems as though you're in a bad situation here." Hans said walking near Kristof. Kristof gave him a glare.

"What do you want Hans?" She asked with force. She would not let him know of any fear she had inside of her.

"I want to make a deal." She raise a brow.

"What kind of deal?" She asked cautiously holding the urn with both hands.

"I want to you to open that urn, in exchange I will save Kristof's life." She looked at the urn, then back at Hans.

"What's in this urn?" She asked.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out. Do we have a deal?" He asked. There was something he wasn't telling her about this urn.

"Elsa don't do it." Kristof pleaded.

"No. I will open the urn in exchange for Kristof's life, and that you don't hurt anyone of Arendelle, especially Anna." Hans smirked.

"We have a deal." She looked over a Kristof and the sword was lowered. He was looking at her with worry. She put the urn on the ground and took the lid off and putting it next to the urn. She waited for something to happen.

"Is that it?" Elsa asked looking back up at Hans' expression.

"No something's suppose to come out!" She was about to walk to Kristof when she accidentally hit the urn, tipping it over. She stepped back as blue liquid came out of the urn. She had never seen anything like it before.

The blue liquid formed a lady who stood there. She had a white dress on and her hair up in a bun like hers. "Who are you?" She asked not stepping back.

"This is who will help me take over Arendelle. Too bad there's a catch." He said evily. She started to panic inside.

"What is it?" She asked fear peeping through her voice.

"Whoever opens it must exchange their free life for whoever is trapped inside." Her eyes widened as she felt herself disappearing.

"Elsa!" Kristof yelled jumping for her. His hand went through.

"Find Anna and take care of her, please." She said her last wish before vanishing into the urn.


	12. Popsicle

_**Author's note:** I got it up before he new episode! I had some trouble with this one and I don't know why. I knew what I wanted to do but for some reason I couldn't just write it. Anyways I decided not to write a one-shot about what happened during the night after the incident, there are already plenty of stories oit there. _

_**Stories connected to:** Nope!_

_**Spoilers: **Anything to do with 3x03 spoilers. Except for the first sneak peek, I started writing this before that. _

_**Summary:** Post 3x02. Do they just expect her to just sit in the apartment and do nothing all day? She's fine now, it's not like she has the flu. _

_Once Upon a Time still not mine. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Popsicle<strong>

_Emma's P.O.V:_

"Killian? What are you doing here?" She asked coming down the stairs. Killian was sitting at the dining room table eating what it looked like was toast.

"Your parents asked me to watch you in case something happened." He said eating last bite of, what looked like toast.

"I'm fine now, except for he fact your eating toast. Did you make that yourself?" She asked sitting beside him at the table.

"Yes, curious thing that is, a toaster is it?" She smiled out of amusement.

"Yes. Now what are you really doing here?" He wasn't telling her something, he turned his whole body to face her.

"I'm here because we have a quiet moment, and you know how rare those are these days." He said leaning closer. She smiled.

"I know, but I don't think my parents would like it if they catch us making out in the kitchen she said not leaning away. He only slid his hook around her waist.

"Don't worry about them love." He said leaning in, his hand tangled in her hair. She stopped and leaned back slightly. She knew him and knew that he wouldn't like her parents catching them.

"They aren't here are they?" She said when he opened his eyes. He leaned back on the chair and sighed in defeat.

"No they aren't." She stared at him expecting more.

"Where are they then?" She asked crossing her arms.

"They went off to a mayor meeting or something since your mother is he new mayor. They asked me to make sure you stay home and rest." That was considerate of them that they were looking out for her. But she was an adult now, she made her own decisions. She is the saviour she doesn't get a day off!

She stood up from her chair and went to grab her jacket. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked standing up and walking to the door. She slid her jacket on.

"Out to see my parents. It was nice of them to think of me, but I'm the saviour and I don't get a day off." She started for the door but he stepped out in front of her.

"Now this is why your parents asked me to keep an eye on you. You need to rest." She was starting to get annoyed at him.

"I don't need babysitting, and I've had my rest. Get out of my way." She said trying to push past him. She managed to open the door but he closed it with his hook and leaned on the door.

"You are staying here, your parents orders. If you like you can show me some of this worlds things, like this Netflix?" He tried to persuade her. Maybe this was just her way out.

"Or we can presume what we started earlier?" She flirted, tugging on the lapels of his jacket. She gave him an innocent smile and he smiled as well.

"As you wish." And he brought his lips to hers. It got more intense as he backed her up against the wall. His hook was on the small of her back, his hand tangled in her hair. She had one hand on the lapel of his jacket and the other reaching for the handle. She broke away from the kiss as the door opened.

He looked confused as she went for the door. "Sometimes you're just too easy pirate."

* * *

><p><em>Mary-Margret's P.O.V:<em>

"Marian? Marian?" Mary-Margret watched as everyone crowded around Marian who had collapsed. Robin was kneeling beside her.

"Everyone please calm down!" She yelled over the top of everyone. No one seemed to be paying attention.

"Hey! Everyone calm down and please return to your seats. Archie can you please call Doctor Whale?" Charming spoke and everyone returned to their seats. She gave him a smile of appreciation.

"We will figure this out and what happened to her, but panicking is not the answer." She felt like the queen of her own kingdom again. "Okay now Robin, move Marian to the couch over there. It will be more comfortable than the floor."

Robin listened picking her up and moving her to the couch. Mary-Margret gave Neal to David and went over to Marian. She was shocked at what she saw. "I've never seen anything like this." She exclaimed. Marian had ice around her mouth and in various places, even her hair.

"What's happening to her?" Robin asked pulling away a lock of hair from her face.

"I don't know but I'm sure we can find someone who does." She reassured him.

"What about the saviour? Where is she, she's suppose to be helping." Grumpy complained. She turned to face the group and everyone was agreeing.

"She is resting at home considering what happened with the ice wall." This mayor tho was harder than she thought. How did Regina deal with this?

"I thought you said no one was hurt?" Granny interrupted. Everyone was standing again.

"I did, but Emma is fine she's just resting-"

"_I've been in life threatening situations before, and I can handle myself!_" Someone yelling from the hallway interrupted her. Everyone turned to look at the door expecting someone to burst through at any minute. She knew that voice. Emma.

"I thought you said she was at home resting?" Grumpy asked.

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V:<em>

"I've been in life threatening situations before, and I can handle myself!" She argued coming into the hallway, the pirate dragging behind her.

"You almost froze to death yesterday! And your parents wish you to be at home resting!" He argued back. They were both yelling but she didn't care who heard now. They'd been arguing the whole way here.

"I'm not some princess you can lock up in a tower and expect to stay there. I'm the saviour and the sheriff, I don't get a break around here because this is Storybrooke!" She yelled at him. She had turned to face him arms folded.

"You don't have to work all the time! The town will survive if you aren't there a day. Your parents have it under control." They weren't yelling but still speaking loudly, especially for a silent building. Wait silent?

"My parents? They may be Prince Charming and Snow White but they have a newborn! They can't run a town and take care of him easily, and it's not like they've had any experience with me anyway." She pushed away the hurt expressions she imagined her parents would've worn if they'd heard that.

"Fine then you want to be stubborn? Be stubborn. Just to let you know your father will have my head for not keeping you at home." She glared at him before turning around and heading through the doors. Everyone was silent as she did so and they all looked at her.

"What happened?" She asked noticing some distress in the room. She felt Killian come and stand near her.

"Someone turned Marian into a popsicle." Leroy stated. If it was anyone else, anywhere else she would've thought they were joking. But this was Storybrooke.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked from next to her.

"She's freezing and there's ice around her. It's like she's turning into ice. Emma you were suppose to be home resting today." Her mother said sternly.

"Well next time find someone who can be less easily tricked." Her mother and father shared a look. "I'm going to figure this out before it happens to anyone else." She announced leaving for the door. She didn't want to talk to anyone in there, but of course they followed her.

"Where do you suggest we go?" She heard her father ask as they stepped out into the cool air of Storybrooke. She turned to face her father and Killian.

"The only man who can help us, Gold."

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" She asked him pacing around the room. He clicked his hook into place and stood up from his bed.<p>

"We were just trying to find out who froze Marian." He said stepping towards her. She stopped paving and turned to face him.

"You almost got killed." Her voice broke at the end. He stepped closer.

"But I didn't." There was a silence between them as she avoided eye contact. "Emma why are you really avoiding me?" She shifted uncomfortably in her spot. He took her chin and gently pushed it up so her eyes meet his, and he let go. "Please tell me."

She sighed and closed her eyes, then opened them again. "It's just, every man I've loved has betrayed me in some way." He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I would never betray you, haven't you learnt that already?" He smiled and she gave him a small smile, but his faded. "I can't be so sure it works both ways though." She was confused, what did he mean? His grip around her loosened and he stepped back.

"What-"

"You took advantage of my feelings for you this morning." She recalled what she had done to him this morning, kissing him to trick and distract him.

"I'm sorry about this morning, but you can't expect me to just sit around all day and do nothing when there are people who need saving." He looked back up to her.

"You know love you can't always carry the whole town by yourself. Sure your the saviour, but it doesn't mean you have to continuously save everyone, no one is expecting that from you." She stepped closer to him and was glad he didn't step back.

"What do you mean? Henry brought me to Storybrooke to being back the happy endings." She told him.

"Yes and that means you also have to be happy." His arms went around her waist again but this time it was more sudden and he held her tighter. "What about tomorrow we have a proper date? Where we aren't interrupted and none of our lives are in danger." He smirked leaning to kiss her, she pulled back but didn't let go.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned. She didn't make eye contact.

"She almost killed you out there. I can't- I can't loose anyone else I love." He lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply. She responded and he broke the kiss.

"You won't loose me and I won't betray you either. As you know I'm very good at surviving." She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"We have a date then." And he kissed her again.


	13. Captain Hand?

**_Author's Note: _**_Who else got excited seeing the promo and the photo stills? I certainly did! I know I've already written a date chapter or two, but I've written another one. I was surprised to actually see Emma wearing a light pink dress, it's just different. _

_I wrote this chapter after I saw an interview with Jennifer Morrison and Colin O'Donoghue about the upcoming date and learnt a few things, except chapter already written. Just a few extra **spoilers **coming up if you don't want to know anymore, but just so you know all these stories are based off spoilers. _

_So I saw this interview with them and to find out their date goes pretty well, before Will comes along and knocks Emma's drink or something. Then there's this fight and Killian thinks his hand is cursed. Now here's the part it get off the once topic, but I wanted to share my little discovery. _

_There's this game called Monkey Island which is mainly about the adventures of this pirate, or as pirate like as you can get. So the main character is Guybrush (weird name I know) who you control. A witty pirate who likes to boast about himself, in a modest way (sound familiar?) and then there's the "Damsel in distress" Elaine who isn't really because she's a tough badass pirate governor who can handle herself and saves herself on many occasions not Guybrush. (again, sound familiar?)_

_So here's the connection (sorry for the long A/N), in the last game Guybrush's hand gets cursed and controls itself. How? Long story. Has something to do with some sort of enchanted cutlass. He can't control doing the wrong thing with his hand anyway. they end up cutting it off and replacing it with a hook. He later gets it back good as new, (even a longer story). Yeah so that's the connection I saw, quite interesting I think. _

_Enough with my rambling. _

_**Stories connected to:** None_

_**Spoilers:** Anything to do with 3x04. _

_**Summary: **Set in 4x04, Emma and Hand (not a typo) go on a date, yep that's it. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Captain Hand?<strong>

_Emma's P.O.V: _

"Swan, came to see your favourite pirate?" He joked with a smile. She was standing there nervous as she was, she put a smile on. Why was she nervous about this?

Maybe she should've worn something different, she wore her usual jeans and boot, but she wore a light blue top and blue jacket. It was different than the warm colours she prefers wearing.

No he wouldn't care about how she looked at the moment, he has been wearing the same thing for who knows how long.

Before she came into Granny's she was pacing outside. It was morning and she knew Killian would be there eating breakfast. Just _how_ to ask him? He obviously knew what it was.

"Emma?" He asked her again breaking her out of her thoughts. She had never done anything the traditional way.

"I want to ask you out." She blurted out. Okay not how she was planning for it to come out. He smiled, not smirked but smiled.

"Ask me out?" He wanted her to say it! He knew she was nervous enough already. She got her confidence back.

"On a date, a proper one. Unlike the other two '_dates_'." She used her hands as quotation marks for '_dates_'. He sat there smiling at her. Yesterday she had told him she trusted him. Which was a big deal for her. She was so close to losing him, again. It's not like it's the first time he has been in danger.

"Well I shall plan this date then." He said. Was he implying she couldn't plan a date?

"I know how to plan a date." She confirmed. He looked up at her.

"You know how to chase a monster, I know how to plan an evening out." She gives him a skeptical look. Was she going to let him plan their date?

"I've planned dates before." She said defensively. "And they've turned out well."

"Remember your last date? Your monkey boyfriend proposed to you before trying to kill you." That was like ripping off a bandaid. In her mind she had loved Walsh. It wasn't real, but it felt like that to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He realised what he had just said and apologised. She smiled taking it into consideration.

"Okay fine, but it can't be at Granny's." She said taking his hands, then realising he only had one and just held the one hand.

"Be ready be six then." He said before taking off.

* * *

><p><em>Killian's P.O.V: <em>

Finally a proper date! He thought to himself as he walked down Main Street. Then he looked at his hook. Emma wanted to grab both his hands, but she couldn't. He wanted to embrace her with two hands as well. Nothing will ever be normal between them.

Perhaps... No he wouldn't still have it would he? He looked at the pawnshop sign. There was only one way he would find out.

He turned and entered the pawnshop. He little bell rung above his head as entered. "Pirate, what can I do for you?" Obviously he was the last person he wanted to see as it was shown in his voice.

"Do you have my hand?" He asked simply. This took the crocodile by surprise.

"Your hand? Of course, why?" He looked down at his hook. He thought of Emma and how much he wanted to hug her with both hands, or tangled them in the locks of her hair.

"I want to see it." He could he playing tricks on him. Rumplestiltskin went to the back. He wasn't sure if he should follow him or not. Soon enough he came back to the front holding a glass jar full of water, with his hand inside. "I'm glad you find the need to put my hand in a jar and display it like a trophy."

"What do you want with it?" He asked impatiently. He bended down to look at it. It was his hand.

"Can you reattach it?" There was silence between the two.

"Yes I can. The real question is, what deal are you willing to make to get it back?"

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V:<em>

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to put her hair up since she hadn't in a while. Then she decided the pink dress. She didn't have to wear anything tonight so she stopped by a clothing store quickly. Something had drawn her to this dress. The lady who she bought it from had said _"A beautiful gown for a beautiful princess."_

Now she looked at it on her, it almost looked like a princess dress. It was light pink with a low neckline. It was tighter at the top and sparkly but once it got to her waist there was a ribbon with a buckle then the fabric was loose. She wore beige heels to match. Her make up was light but her lips slightly bolder.

She was going on a date with Captain Hook. _Captain Hook! _Never in her dreams did she imagine this day, especially after climbing that beanstalk. She wondered what Killian was up to all day. She was hoping he wouldn't turn up in his regular pirate clothes, they weren't going to Granny's.

She stepped out of her room and came down the stairs. She felt like a real princess when she caught her parents and Elsa staring at her. "Emma, you look beautiful." Her father said taking her hands.

"Thanks. You aren't going to give Hook the '_if you hurt me daughter_' talk are you?" She asked with a small laugh. Her father let go of her hands.

"I already tried, but it doesn't mean I can't try again." There was a knock at the door and all their attention turned to the door.

"I think that's him." Her mother said from where she was sitting with Neal. Also a whole bunch of papers lying across the table. Her father went to sit next to her mother and she approached the door. She reached for the handle stopping for a second before swinging the door open.

The door swung right open to reveal Killian. He was looking at her up and down, and she had to admit she was doing the same.

He wasn't in pirate clothes. He was in boots, jeans and a black shirt. Also a black leather jacket which she had to admit, looked really nice on him. He also had his hook are behind his back. "Emma you look beautiful as always." She blushed slightly as their eyes meet. Neither one moving.

"And you look different... A good different, not a bad different." She said realising that what she said could have a double meaning. "So this is where you disappeared off to all day?" She asked curiously. Before stopping to buy a dress she had chased down the snow queen, she still couldn't shake the feeling she knew her.

"I've got you a rose." Before she could ask where the rose possibly could be. His arm with the hook presented the rose, although there no longer was a hook but a hand. A _hand_?! She stared at the beautiful red rose and most of all, his hand!

"Your hand?" She asked in disbelief. She was sure her parents behind her were curious.

"Yes I got it back, and I wanted you to be the first to know." She took the rose in her hands slightly touching as she took it. She smiled.

"What should I call you now? Captain Hand?" Hook wasn't the appropriate moniker anymore.

"Or you could just cal me Killian." His hand reached out to grab hers. Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Well then Captain Hand, if you hurt my daughter-"

"I don't think that is necessary." Killian cut her father off. What did he think he was doing?!

"Excuse me?" Her father said in a somewhat shocked and threatening way.

"All do respect your highness, I would be more afraid of Emma than yourself if I was to hurt her. Which will never happen." He clarified. She looked at him smiling.

"You got that right. Just remember that my father is good a swords and my mother is good at archery." She said linking their arms. He chuckled and they said their goodbyes before heading off.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was wonderful." She said holding Killian's hand while walking down the Main Street. It was how dark out and street lamps lit the way.<p>

"It certainly was. It was good to have a date with no threats or people trying to kill us." He said tightening his grip on her as though afraid she would go. She turned to face him holding both hands.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere." She said reading his thoughts. He didn't respond, only kissed her. It was one like the night before, full of passion and longing, saying all the words not said. They both reluctantly pulled back.

"You almost froze to death the other day Emma." He said one hand on hip and the other tangled in her hair.

"And you almost were impaled by ice spikes." She said not loosening the grip around his waist.

"Oh and don't forget the snow monster we both nearly were squashed by as well." He commented smiling down a her. They could joke about it now, it wasn't funny then.

"Yeah. We are both always going to be in danger, we live in Storybrooke and I'm the saviour." She said in almost a disappointed tone.

He tightened his grip around her. "I don't care if I have to put my life in danger if it means being with you. Now what about if we spend a little more time together back at Granny's?" He said playfully. She knew what he was implying.

"Sorry pirate but my parents and Elsa are expecting me home tonight. Maybe some other time." She said holding one hand again and walking towards the apartment.

Once they got to the door he was giving her one more goodbye kiss, which turned into many. She had her hands behind his neck to deepen the kiss, and one of his hands was in his waist, another in her hair.

They were so lost in each other they didn't hear the door open. "Oh, um... I thought I heard something out here." They pulled back almost suddenly blushing like caught teenagers. Luckily it was Elsa and not her parents.

"Elsa! I- I will be in, in a second." She said strangely. She glanced at Killian then back at Elsa.

"Okay then." She said closing the door. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Well, I guess that's goodbye then." She said turning to face him. He stepped closer, arms coming around her again.

"One more goodbye kiss?" He said again, leaning in. Oh she remembered him saying that geodes, five minutes ago. So she gave him a quick chase kiss and then stepped away not needing to be in the same situation again.

She reached for the door knob. "See you tomorrow Killian." She said with a smile closing the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Not one of my finest works, but I just am too tired now and I wanted to give you guys something. Don't be afraid to leave a review! _


	14. Glasses

_Author's** Note: **__Hey sorry for the long wait! I know I hate me too. Well after the date I didn't really know what to write. I've written quite a few date one-shots already. Then after last week's episode me muse returned and came up with his not so great but okay one-shot. I've always imagined what happened to Emma's glasses. I've always wondered if she wore contacts, and if she did then what happened if she wore her glasses again?_

_Yes, so I've been writting this all week but I've had this terrible migraine for about 2 weeks almost and it has just slowed down so I started to finish this. Not my best work, it's pretty terrible near the end but k wanted to give you guys something. Hopefully something better next week. _

_Another thing, seriously over 60 followers?! That's amazing, you guys are the best! And I've rambled on too much. _

_**Stories connected to:**__ Nope!_

_**Spoilers:**__ 4x05 onwards. _

_**Summary:**__ Post 4x05, Set directly after 4x05 and then going on the next day, what happens when Emma's contacts accidently are dropped down the sink?_

_I still don't own Once Upon a Time, never will._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glasses<strong>

"Who's the other lass?" Killian asked as they watched the screen in front of them.

"Just an old friend." She said barely above a whisper. Her eyes were already watery watching her younger self and Lily so happy on the screen. She just stared at her teenage self. So happy, so free, for those few moments.

Soon enough Killian's arm came around her shoulder, their hands still intertwined. She leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort. She closed her eyes listening to their giggles. She heard the fuzzy noise you hear when a video has ended and the next voice startled her.

"Hey, look what the new girl brought with her." Her eyes flung open and she lifted her head slowly off his shoulder. The '_new girl'_ was a name she heard too many times in her childhood.

"Where is that?" Killian asked looking to her. She tried to look in the back of her mind of anything she remembered of that boy or place.

"I don't really remember." She said, not being able to find anything. "Maybe my next foster home?" Most memories of foster homes, Especially the bad ones she tried to block out. They always seeped back into her dreams somehow.

"Blocked it out? Unpleasant time?" Killian suggested as though reading her mind.

"I guess." She said quickly still staring at the screen. It wasn't like her to forget things. She had a good memory, that's why she was so good at her job. Especially with names and faces. Why can't she remember a trace of this place?

"Who's that? Another friend?" He said referring to the boy she still stared at the screen.

"I don't remember any of this." She claimed memorised by the screen. She spotted herself in the background. They both turned around.

"Give it back Kevin. It's Emma's not yours." She feels her mouth drop open and let go of his hand in surprise. She had to do a double take of what she was seeing. That ice witch was in her childhood video?

"Bloody hell." Killian exclaimed, his arm coming off from around her shoulders. "Is that?" He stopped in his tracks.

"We do respect property in this house, Emma." The women comes up to the camera and she grabs the remote to pause it, as soon as the ice witch's face covers the screen. That defiantly is her.

"Yeah." Is all she can say. After a few moments of silence from the shock she turns to Killian. "I don't remember any of this, how- how is this possible?" She asks glancing back at the screen.

"I don't know love. It's seems she has the power to remove memories. It's happened to Elsa as well." After a moment she turns the TV off. She walks over to the camera and unplugs it.

"In the morning we can try and figure it out, I'm too tired now and I'm sure everyone else is asleep anyway." She says wrapping up the cord. She picks up the camera going back to the desk, packing the memories away back into the box. She puts it back in its place, camera still on desk. Killian has already walked over.

"I agree love. You look worn out, what did you exactly do today?" He asked. She knew it was his effort to try and distract her, so she let him. She needed it. She started locking up and switching everything off as she told him the simple story.

"Well after you left Elsa found some pictures of when k first arrived in Storybrooke, which is another long story for another time. One of them was a picture of me,may the looks of it, arguing with this ice witch." She said putting on her jacket. Being the gentleman he is, he helped her win it.

"Let me guess, you don't remember the conversation?" Killian suggested.

"No I don't, so I went or see Regina about it, she refused to help so I thought I would figure it out by myself. Then Elsa went missing." She said locking the door to the sheriff's station.

"Long story short I ran into Regina in the forest, there was a lot of talking, convincing, falling ice staircases, more snow monsters, and a lot of use of magic. If it wasn't for Elsa Regina and I would be dead." She finished off leaning on her bug.

"Sounds like quite the adventure love, and also sounds like you almost got killed a number of times, again." He came to wrap his arms around her. She put the video camera on the top of the car and put her own arms around him.

"You're not the only one good at surviving." She said with a small smile.

"And I'm glad for that." He said leaning in for a kiss. It was hard and he had he against her own car. She was too tired to fight back so she let him take control of the kiss. A soon while later they broke apart panting, resting on each other's foreheads.

"I'm drained physically, emotionally and magically. What do you say about heading home?" She asks looking him in the eyes.

"Sure thing love, you can take me back to Granny's." He starts to pull away but stops him and pulls him closer.

"Wait, don't go yet. Come home with me?" He smirked.

"I would love to love, but I do believe as you put it last night, your parents, a newborn and a human ice maker are currently sharing your home. I don't think we'll get the privacy we need." She didn't roll her eyes.

"I don't mean it like that, I mean I don't want to leave you yet." She tugged on his jacket looking up to meet his eyes.

"As you wish." She smiled and gave him a quick but meaningful kiss before hoping in the driver's seat. Killian grabbed the camera and entered the passenger's side. They drove towards the apartment.

Once inside she locked the door by the massive medieval looking lock that August had put on the door before the curse broke. Whoever was last one awake would lock it every night. It would usually be her. She turned around and Killian put his good hand on the door.

"So what are we going to do now love?" He asked twirling a loose strand of hair with his hook. She started to lean in but stopped.

"Sleep." She said and moving away.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not tired yet." He said quietly. She walked over to the table and placed the camera down on it.

"Sleep sounds nice, but after seeing that video I don't think I can." She admitted leaning on the table.

"Well then why don't you make us some hot chocolates and we can talk? I would volunteer to make them but I don't know how, and as you can see I have one hand." She smiles and makes them both hot chocolates.

After a dash of cinnamon she picks them up and takes them over to the couch where Killian is sitting. She hands one to him.

"I'm starting to like this 'quiet moments' thing of yours." She says before taking a sip. They talk for, well she doesn't know how long. But soon the half full mugs are sitting on the floor as they kiss. Again, she doesn't know how long for.

She breaks away with a smile. "Hey I'm getting tired." She says as he pulls her closer anyway.

"I didn't know I tired you out that much love." He said with his own smirk. Their foreheads were still touching.

"I think the hot chocolates are starting to take affect, I've had a long day." She says leaning away so she can look at him properly, her arms are around his neck.

"And I'm sure tomorrow will be another one. I will get going." He says standing up, again she stops him from doing so.

"It's too late now, just stay here." Without too much hesitation he replies.

"As you wish love." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to get into something more comfy. Don't go anywhere." Part of her was saying that he was going to leave, but she trusted him now so she pushed down the thought.

"Okay." He replied simply. She went up to her room upstairs and put on pyjama shorts and top. She then went to the bathroom to take her contacts out. She remembered the first day she got contacts. The glasses her reminded her of her time with Neal, for some strange reason she can't remember when she got the glasses.

She was half blind without the contacts but could still see most shapes and figures, enough to get around the house. She came out of the bathroom and Killian had just finished washing the mugs and held her hand.

"Feel better now?" He asked as they walked over to the couch.

"Yep." She said sitting next to him on the couch. She planted a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight Killian." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Emma." He said, and they drifted off into the world of sleep.

* * *

><p>She was woken to the sounds of her busy family in the kitchen. The sounds of plates, and the smell of toast burning. The talking and her brother crying. "Good morning Swan." Said a familiar voice.<p>

She opened her eyes and looked up to him, "Morning." She said. He planted a kiss on her cheek as they sat up.

"Nice to see you two awake." Her father said taking Neal off her mother. Henry and Elsa were sitting at the table having cereal and toast while David was trying to calm Neal down, and her mother taking out black toast.

"Burnt toast, my favourite." She said sarcastically. Killian offered his hand to her and she stood up from the couch.

"You try cooking toast with a crying baby and a full house." Her mother said throwing the toast in the bin.

She went upstairs and got dressed and did her hair up in a pony tail. She learnt to do it without contacts in, even if they were easier. She came down the stairs and went straight to the bathroom to put her contacts in.

She thought about last night. That ice witch was from her past and she couldn't remember. Then she remembered when Killian and her were on the couch, the kiss... Suddenly she came back to reality and her contacts accidentally fell down the sink.

It took her a second to process what had just happened. "Damn it." She cursed closing the now empty container of contacts and coming out of the bathroom.

"Emma is there something wrong? I heard you curse in there." Killian asked with concern. She really wish she could see him properly.

"I dropped my contacts down the sink." She said frustrated.

"You wear contacts?" Her mother asked taking a not-burnt plate of toast and putting it on the table.

"You didn't know she wore contacts?" Henry asked from his seat. The thought never crossed her mind that her parents didn't know she wore contacts, or had glasses.

"What are contacts?" Killian asked facing her.

"They help me see better because I'm half blind without them. Their like glasses." He seemed to understand. "I need you to go to the station and get my glasses, remember you saw them last night?"

No one else knows about that box, and she can't drive there herself. "Why are you asking him?" Her father asked pouring some orange juice.

"Because he is the only one who knows where it is." She said turning to face him. "Can you get it?" She asked.

"Of course." He said. She instructed him of which key it was to open the station and the desk. Soon enough he was off and out the door.

* * *

><p>"I've got them love." Killian said as he came through the door. She was sitting on the couch and saw he didn't just have the glasses. Her glasses weren't big and white. He handed the glasses to her and she put them on. It had been a while since she wore them, not since not too long after jail.<p>

Everything was clear and she saw her box with her childhood things in it open. Her blanket was still in there and the small brown box was sitting on the table open, and Henry was looking in it. "Thanks." She said standing up.

She passed Killian and went straight to the table where Henry held the picture of her and Neal. The blank expression on Henry's face did not tell her much of what he was thinking. She felt a pang of sadness wash over herself.

"Killian I didn't ask you to bring the whole box, just the glasses." She said. She didn't say it angrily, she said it just above a whisper. The whole apartment was silent.

"Sorry." He said from behind her.

"Henry, are you okay?" She asked and he didn't stop looking at the picture.

"Yeah, it's just, you and dad look so happy." He put the picture down and looked up at her. She gave him a sad smile.

"I know we were, once." She avoided everyone else's gazes when her eyes landed on the video camera which was next to the box. She picked it up.

"That reminds me, last night Killian and I found something." The silence broke as her father came closer to the table.

"Something to do with the snow queen?" He asked.

"Yes." She said going over to the TV. She plugged in all the cords as everyone gathered around. It played and her and Lilly came up on the screen. She wasn't sure how to fast forward so she just stepped away so everyone else could see.

"Who's that?" Her mother asked. There was another wash of sadness and regret. Killian pulled her closer.

"Just an old friend." She told them, just like she had told Killian the night before. After what felt like a lifetime the video changed to what she wanted them to see.

"This is what we wanted to show you. It was a foster home I was in, but I don't remember any of it at all." She explained to them as their eyes were glued to the screen.

"How has this got to do with the snow queen?" Elsa spoke up for the first time. Just at the right moment the snow queen popped up on the screen.

"No way."

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know." She replied and paused it in the same place as last night. "I think I might know who could possibly know, but I've got to find them first." She thought of Sidney, he could know. Except he is a mirror and he betrayed Regina.

"I'll help with the search." Killian said coming closer to her. She smiled at him.

"Okay, I want to start the search before something drastic happens to the town, again." She said grabbing her tan jacket. Killian grabbed his own jacket from the lounge.

"Well then, be safe." Her father said taking some dishes to the sink. She gave him a curious look.

"You're not coming?" When did he let her go off after someone he doesn't know with Killian?

"We're going to try and see if we can find Anna again." Her father said from behind the sink. Her mother went up next to him holding Neal. While Henry and Elsa stood there.

"Okay then, we'll be off." She said pushing her glasses back up her nose. Killian put his hand on the small of her back and lead her out the door.

They went down to the car and got in, but she didn't start it. She just sat there thinking about her glasses. To anyone else they were just something to help someone see, to her it was so much more. So many memories she didn't want to relive.

She remembers when Neal used to steal her glasses, she would have to chase what she hoped was his figure. Then when she lost him he would come up behind her and kiss her senseless. The memory wasn't bad, it was just one of those good moments before the bad.

Then there were bad memories. She remembers being teased about her glasses at school. Yet she still didn't remember when she got the.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Killian asked putting his hand over her's. She looked at their hands.

"Not really." She told him taking off her glasses. "These glasses just remind me of the past. Good and bad moments." She looked up to meet his eyes. She felt like opening up to him.

"I used to be made fun of because of these glasses." She said plainly. Killian took her glasses from her hands and carefully put them on her.

"I think you look beautiful as you always do." He said cupping her face win his one hand. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Then all those teasing comments about her glasses went away.


	15. Fear will be your enemy

_**Author's note: **__I got it up! Well it's midnight where I am and in very tired. And I really wanted to get this up before the next episode. Let's just say my fingers really hurt right now. So this is a really long chapter and I didn't intend for it to be this long. It's kinda bad at the start by it gets better, I hope, and think. _

_And thanks for all the lovely reviews again!_

_**Stories connected to:**__ None_

_**Spoilers:**__ So I found this BTS footage of someone filming while they were filming. You can't really see what's going on but you can hear some of it. It is the scene where Emma puts a hole through the wall. So I got some dialouge from that and also promo pics, promo, sneak peeks, etc. _

_**Summary:**__ Post 4x06, They think they've fuanlly defeated her. It was almost too easy. Then Emma loose control, what next?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fear wil be your enemy<strong>

_Snow P.O.V:_

"How I wonder what you are!" All the mothers started cheering and clapping as they finished the famous nursery rhyme. Ashley was leading with Alexandria and there were also other mums including Aurora and Snow.

They were sitting at the back of Granny's with the new mummy and me group.

"Okay, well that's the end for today. We'll see you all next week." Ashley announced standing up along with other mothers. They chatted amount each other Snow and Aurora going up to Ashley.

"Ashley I see you're going well. This is a great mother's group you've put together." Snow said cradling Neal in her arms.

"Yes well I thought that it would be good if the mothers in Storybrooke got together to know each other." She said to her.

"Well I for one am glad for it. I missed out on doing this with Emma, so I'm lost." She looked in between the two of them.

"Speaking of Emma, is she doing well? I saw her earlier." Aurora asked.

"I think she is. She's trying to figure out her connection to the snow queen as she can't remember. Besides from that there is exciting news. The other day she went on a date with Killian." She said smiling.

"Really? That's great." Ashley said. Aurora looked confused.

"With Hook?" Realisation dawned on Snow.

"He's changed now, for the better. He really cares about Emma. I've never seen her so happy." It really warmed her heart when she sees her daughter happy. She looked behind her up the stairs. She sent Emma to warm up the milk bottle a while ago, where was she?

* * *

><p><em>Emma P.O.V:<em>

"_Killian_." She moaned with a smile as he pulled her closer and pulled her into another quick passionate kiss. It was like the one from Neverland, except he had control. She was tugging on the lapels of his new jacket trying to keep up.

Wait what was she doing? Her mother sent her up here to warm up the milk bottle not make out with her pirate boyfriend. He appeared out of no where and pulled her into a kiss in the middle of the hallway.

The bag she was holding with the bottle was now on the floor. When they needed air they parted reluctantly foreheads still touching. A smile was still plastered to her face as she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Well what was that for?" She asked massaging the lapels of his jacket with her thumbs.

"Does here have to be a reason love?" He asked trying to lean in for another kiss.

"I have to get this bag back to my mum, she'll be wondering where I am." She said not pulling away, their lips lingering dangerously close to each other.

"A few more minutes won't hurt would it?" He asked with a smirk still trying to get in for another kiss. This time their lips meet, except it was slower. Much like the kiss after their date. She didn't know how much time they spent there, but they heard someone clearing their throat.

She pulled back from the kiss to see who it was. "Aurora! Oh... Uh..." Aurora was holding her son in her arms looking uncomfortable.

"Snow sent me to find you. I'll just... take my leave." She turned around and started going back down the stairs. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She turned back to face him.

"I think that's my que to leave." She said picking up the bag slinging it around her shoulder. He pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"Call me if you find anything on the Snow Queen." He said stepping back into his room. She felt herself smile once again and made her way down the stairs. Many mothers were down their with their young children. One was dressed as Micky Mouse.

"Emma there you are, Neal is getting really hungry." She saw her little brother was getting restless and fetched the bottle out of the bag. She frowned.

"Sorry I got... Distracted. It's not as warm as you wanted." She handed her mum the bottle and she felt it.

"It's okay." She put the bag next to the pram as she got a phone call. One of the sleeping babes started crying and she felt bad. She picked up the phone, it was David.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" She asked turning away from the group.

"_No, but I think we've found a way to defeat the Snow Queen._" He replied over the phone.

"Really? I'll meet you guys at the station." She hung up and turned around.

"Emma is there something wrong?" Her mother asked putting her brother in the pram.

"No, but we might've found a way to defeat this Dairy Queen." She said using her nickname. "We're all meeting at the station just so you know." She told them stuffing her phone in her pocket. They might actually have a chance to defeat her.

"Be safe." Her mother said in an ending sort of tone and started to talk with the other mums.

She went back up stairs to grab Killian. She knocked on his door and he smiled.

"You've come back for more already?" He teased wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled, he never stops.

"No." She said for what felt like the tenth time today. "David called and he said there might be a way to defeat the Snow queen."

"Maybe we could stay a few more minutes here?" He asked with a smirk as he got closer to her lips.

"Last time you said that Aurora caught us, she now seems sort of fazed." She pulled away grabbing in to his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"We really need to get going." She said before they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"She's there, I can sense her magic." Elsa, Killian, her father and herself were running towards the clock tower. She had this special candle in her hand which could trap the Dairy Queen. Elsa pushed her to make her magic more powerful in order to work the candle. Still she was better than Regina. At least Elsa didn't put her on a bridge almost making her fall to her death.<p>

Emma opened the doors of the library with her magic and ran straight away to the door which lead up to the clock tower. She used magic to open that door as well. This was it. If this worked they had defeated the Snow Queen. If it didn't, well everyone in town will die and it would just be just three of them.

They ran up the stairs and she caught a glimpse of the Snow Queen and her mirror.

"Hey!" She yelled and took the last step on to the top of the clock tower. By surprise and ice shard came towards her and just missed her head. She let out an 'ah'.

"Emma, now!" Elsa told her. She regained her composure and took a step forward. Then she blew over the candle. Fire came out of it reaching for Ingrid. Her arms went up and fire went around them forming a bond. Ingrid looked at her both hurt and shocked. She stood up straight glaring at her.

Metal chains formed around her wrists as she brought her hands down. She tried to use her magic but it didn't work.

"You did it." Elsa sighed in relief and hugged her. She hesitated for half a moment, then wrapping her arms around her.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She looked over at the Snow Queen. She looked so hurt. David and Killian brushed past them to get to the Snow Queen.

"You got me." She said astonished. David grabbed Ingrid's arm and she didn't fight it. Elsa let go of the hug with a huge smile on her face. We can find out where Anna is.

"Yes and now you are going to pay for what you've done, and you will tell us where Anna is." Elsa sounded commanding, like a queen. The Snow queen said nothing in return and David took her down the stairs. Killian came next to her.

"You did it love." He kissed her quick and lightly on the lips before following Elsa down the stairs.

"Yeah." She sighed to herself. Something didn't feel right. That was too easy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this alone? Killian or I can go in with you." Her father tried to persuade her. Her answer was still no.<p>

"No it's something I have to do alone. I need to find out who this women was to me in my past and find where Elsa's sister Anna is." She dropped the file or her old things on a desk and started for the interview door.

She felt all eyes on her. A lot of people were in the station. Killian, David, Mary-Margret, Neal, Henry and Elsa. She walked through the door. There she was sitting at the table, wrists bound. She sat across from her and for a while they sat in silence.

"I hope you didn't trap me just so we can sit here and say nothing to each other." The other women said. She looked up.

"Who are you?" She's been trying for ages to find any memory of this women and none.

"It's a shame you can't remember. We had such a good time together as a family. All I wanted to do was make our family again." To anyone else her smile looked sincere. Not to her, behind that smile was lies. Otherwise her memories wouldn't be gone.

"I've got my family here, this is my home." She stated, it was now a stare off.

"Your home here? The family that you have," she leans closer to her. "They _fear_ you." She was taken back.

"They don't fear me." She said. She glanced at the microphone. It was recording everything they said, she had to be mindful that they would hear it later on.

"Oh really? Ever since you came into their lives it has been problem after problem. I've seen it all. With you and your mother falling through a portal to the Enchanted Forest. Cora and Hook finding a way here, Greg and Tamara, Neverland, the second curse, then the Wicked Witch. I say they may of had troubles before but not this many. Think about it carefully. It's all _your_ fault those problems rose."

She clenched her jaw thinking back. She know she shouldn't but she did. She was the one who pushed Regina out of the way of the portal causing her to fall in. Her mother jumped in because of her. Maybe Killian would've been on their side sooner if she had trusted him on too that beanstalk and Cora would've never come to Storybrooke. She's the one who brought Neal to Storybrooke, then Tamara followed because she didn't push Neal for her not to come.

Then she should've been more cautious when Greg and Tamara took Henry to Neverland. Pan followed because she couldn't be bothered to make sure he didn't have the ability to follow them. She should've acted on her instincts straight away when something was off about Henry. Then that second curse and the Wicked Witch. Her brother was taken by Zelena because she failed, and countless people continued to get hurt because she couldn't figure out her magic.

"Your parents even replaced you because they never got the chance to see you grow up. You're not what they wanted, they missed out."

"I'm not jealous of my brother. I love him just like the rest of my family." Her voice was wavering now not matter how much she tried for it not to. She was never jealous of her brother. She was happy with her parents.

"I know. I've seen you jealous before Emma and you aren't. You just wished you could have what they have. A second chance to raise a child. You still carry the guilt from when you left Henry and put him up for adoption. Even though he has you now it will never be the same connection that he has with Regina. She raised him and you didn't."

Tears now started forming in her eyes. She can't let this women get to her.

"Then there's your pirate. Always jumping into danger, almost getting himself killed." Her fists clenched.

"What's so different about him then any of your other former lovers? They all died, sooner or later he will too." She paused. "If not then he will surely betray you in some way." She said it so casually.

"I trust him, he wouldn't betray me." She was staring to grow angrier at this witch.

"Even if he had a secret? You and I both know he's hiding something. You just choose to pretend you don't see it." That was the line. She suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on the table while yelling.

"Shut up!" Then there was a loud crash. She stopped and looked to her left. What the hell? The tears in her eyes were still there. She hadn't looked at the Snow Queen again as she walked out of the building. There wasn't a door. It was a massive hole in the wall. It lead out to the side parking of the Sheriff's station. She looked back at the wall.

"What have I done?" She looked down at her hands. Her heart rate started to speed up. She couldn't control it. That's why she made the hike in the wall.

"Emma!" She turned around and saw her father, mother, Henry, Killian, Elsa, Gold and Belle running towards her.

"We were so worried!" Her mother said. They were coming closer. She couldn't hurt them. She took a few steps back and they stopped confused.

"What happened?" Henry asked. She looked at all of them in fear.

"Just keep your distance, I don't know if I can control myself." She looked at her hands again, slowly backing up. Everyone else stopped except for her father and Killian. They kept on coming slowly closer.

"Love we know you won't hurt us. You just need to calm down."

_The family that you have, they fear you._

_Ever since you came into their lives it has been problem after problem._

The words echoed in her mind.

"No, I- I can't control it. " they were closer to her now. Killian held her hand in his, she started panicking and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Let me go I don't want to hurt you!" Her hand went up and sparks flied. Then there was a creaking sound, the lamp post was coming straight at them!

"Emma!" Her father yelled pushing her and Killian out of the way.

"David!" Yelled her mother.

"No!" The cry escaped from her lips as the pole came crashing down. Tears were running down her face now. There was a crash. She backed up not wanting to see he results, and she didn't need anyone else to be hurt.

It had just missed him. The lamp had just missed him. It didn't change the fact that it endangered him, and everyone else. They had all run up to David helping him up.

"David are you okay?" Her mother asked in a frantic. She helped in up.

Killian came closer to her. "Emma he's alright." He said carefully.

"No, I almost hurt you, everyone."

_She ran._

Hadn't done that in a while, and the old habit was coming back. She ran around the building to her bug.

"No Emma come back, he's okay!" Her mother cried.

"No Mum!" Yelled Henry, she kept on going and she drove.

_She was too dangerous._

_She was a monster._

* * *

><p><em>Killian's P.O.V:<em>

"Emma." He whispered her name as she drove off. What had happened in ten minutes that completely changed her and scared her? He immediately looked to the snow queen to find answers, only to find she wasn't there.

"Bloody hell." He said walking through the hole. "She's gone." The cuffs were left there, but nothing else was.

"I thought those were impossible for her to get out of." David said hanging on to his wife.

"When Emma's magic lost control it must've set her free." The crocodile explained. Elsa was pacing at the back.

"It's happening again." All attention turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked. He came down from the hole closer to the group.

"This is what happened when I lost control of my powers. I was so scared that I would hurt everyone that I ran away so that they were safe. I ended up freezing an entire Kingdom." Snowflakes started to form around her.

"We need to find her. All she has to do is calm down and she should be able to control her powers." David said. He wasn't listening too much, because he knew where she had gone.

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V:<em>

_Magic is about emotion, about what you feel._

_Just don't feel, don't feel, don't feel._

She couldn't calm down, she almost hurt her family. The people she loves and cares about. She was at the park sitting on a bench by the lake. Her hands were shaking violently and tears rolled down her face.

"Emma." She was so shocked by the voice that it caused her to forma. Ball of magic which hit the lake, making a splash. She turned around, of course it was him.

"Killian, please stay away. I don't want to hurt you." She sounded small and vulnerable. He didn't make any move to come closer.

"You won't love. You need to calm down so you can control it. I believe in you and so does your family. Now it's time to believe in yourself." No, she can't hurt them. She had to protect them.

"I need to be alone, please understand. Okay?" She left in a cloud of smoke.

Killian stood there as she watched her disappear.

"Okay, bye..."


	16. Monster

**_Author's note:_**_ I got it up before the 2 hour special! Well I'm very sorry if it's kinda bad but I rushed it, it's late at night, I'm tired, and I wanted to get it up. _

**_Stories connected to:_**_ None_

_**Spoilers: **Anything to do with 4x08._

**_Summary:_**_ Post 4x07: After Emma runs away Henry comes to find her but of course something goes wrong. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Monster<strong>

_Emma:_

All she could do was run. What else was she suppose to do? She hurt her father because of her magic. Everyone thought she was a monster, everyone feared her. Even her own parents.

"_Emma_!" Her mother's scowl shocked her. First she wouldn't let her hold Neal, then she used the tone which parents only used when they caught their child doing something wrong. There was fear in their eyes. All of their eyes. Even in Killian, there was fear.

She looked at the town down below. It was suppose to be her home. Now everyone there feared her, she didn't need to go back and hurt people. Maybe going to New York wasn't such a bad idea. She yawned and realised how tired she was. All she had was her car to sleep in, she's done it before.

She put the seat back and took off her jumper. She lied down and drifted off into the world of sleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up with a start sitting up. She was breaths were uneven and her eyes started filling with tears. She dreamt of the same situation which happened yesterday. The car felt like it was becoming too stuffy so she grabbed her jacket and looked at the time. 7:30am.<p>

She got out of the car and leaned on it. The air was cold and Storybrooke was waking up for a new day. Neal should already be up by now screaming his head off. The thought of her parents make her breaths ragged again. She heard a crackling sound coming from her hands. It was what happened yesterday, it was like a volcano was irruption in the palm of both hands.

She closed her eyes. Magic was about emotion. Right now she was very emotional and fearful at her family about her magic. Just try not to feel, try not to feel.

"Mum!" Her eyes flew open in panic. She looked in the distance to see Henry running towards her. Once he got closer she staggered back with her hands out.

"Henry please keep your distance." She begged and he stopped running at a distance she was okay with. He was wearing a large coat which looked warm.

"Why did you run away?" He asked, Henry was the only one who didn't fear her. She relaxed a bit knowing that he was at a safe distance.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster. I- I hurt David because of my magic." Henry looked at her with worry. Was it because the magic in her hands were flaring up or because he was worried about her?

"No one thinks your a monster, and they all miss you. _I_ miss you." She wanted to run up to him and hug him so bad. But she knows she can't. This stupid magic of hers is hurting people. The only way to not hurt people would be to get rid of it, for good.

"Henry just go and stay away until I can control it." She looked down at her hands. Like fire crackers.

"I can help!" He then ran up to her and she stumbled back a few steps. He then reached for her hands and she panicked.

"Henry!" She tried to pull her hands away but it was too late. There was a bright flash of light and he flew through the air and hit a tree. "Henry!" She yelled again, this time out of pure fear. She looked down at her hands fearfully. This was getting too much out of control.

She ran up to Henry to check on him, she was now crying. "Henry? Henry!" She didn't want to touch him, but he was still breathing. It didn't change the fact her could have broken bones. She fetched her phone out of her pocket. She couldn't call her parents, they feared her too much.

Killian. Even though he feared her he would always be there for her, she hoped. So she pressed the button with his name on it.

* * *

><p><em>Killian:<em>

There was still no sign of Emma. As they said ladt night, if they couldn't find her, she didn't want to be found. Right now they were all gathered in the sheriff station trying to get the recording to work. Apparently there was something in the room which recorded everything Emma and the Snow witch said.

"There, that should do it." David said after fiddling with the recording. He stepped back and it started. No one said anything. They were all standing around. David, Mary-Margret, Neal, Elsa and himself.

_"Okay queeny time to talk."_ Emma's voice came through the tape.

"_Oh Emma, you should get that looked at."_ The snow queen said. She must've been referring to the cut on Emma's neck.

_"Oh now you want to play nice?"_ Emma questioned.

"_With you two? Don't you understand that's all I've ever wanted._"

"_We don't care what you want. Where's Anna?_" Elsa's voice commanded. "_She's alive we know it. We heard her heartbeat."_

_"You heard her heart beat?"_

"_From Bo Peep's crock."_

_"Looks like someone is grasping at straws about their long lost sister."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_"I'm not sure if you should care. I told you she's the one who put you in that urn. I have no idea why you would want to find someone like that."_ He saw Elsa shift uncomfortably next to him.

"_Because she is my sister and she will never do what you say."_

_"Or she is your sister and she couldn't handle what you, what we are and she did exactly what I say."_

_"No!"_ There was a bang, it sounded like Elsa had slammed the table.

"_Elsa, please._" There was some shuffling heard and foot prints. The next few words they could hardly hear.

"_Take it easy she's getting under your skin, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, we want answers. We have to be calm." _He heard his Swan reassuring Elsa. If only that women ever took her own advice.

"_She knows what happened to Anna."_

_"And we're all going to figure it out. You go help David and Hook figure out how to take apart her mirror. I've got this."_

_"Emma..."_

_"I got it."_ After a moment there was more shuffling and the door closing.

"_Okay now it's just me."_

_"Good. You're the one I wanted to talk to anyway."_

_"Yeah, you want me to turn to the dark side to become your sister, buddy, something or other. Not infested."_

_"I'm so proud of you Emma."_

_"No, that's not going to work. I know we have a past, which we are going to get into. But you're not going to punch my buttons."_

_"I'm being completely sincere. Use your superpower you'll see I'm telling the truth." _There was a long pause. The witch knew about her superpower.

"_How do you know about that?"_

_"You told me. When you were a child. What a lovely child you were, I'm so grateful I got to know you then."_ He looked in the corner of his eye to Mary-Margret and David. He's sure they flinched when she mentioned she knew Emma as a child.

"_Don't talk to me like we're friends."_

_"We're not friends, Emma, were family."_

_"I know that's what you want but whatever past we had, the past you stole from me, I know enough about the future and I can tell you what you want? It ain't gonna happen sister." _Her voice was already wavering.

"_Oh but it will. You see, by the end of the day you will see everything that I've been saying is true. And you will do the last thing possible that you think in the world right now."_

_"Yeah? What's that?"_

_"You're going to let me go." _There was a long pause. "_Now then, what would you like to talk about?_" There was another long pause.

After that they couldn't believe what they heard. The snow queen knew Emma better than any of them. She knows exactly where to push her buttons.

"_How many times have you been their _saviour_ more than their daughter?_" He looked over to the parents. They knew from the start listening to this tape wasn't going to be easy. Now they were feeling terrible.

"_And now they've chosen to have a _new child_, and don't you think they thank their lucky stars _everyday_ that he was born _normal_._" That women was stretching the truth too far.

"_They love me._" Emma's voice was angry. Something was bubbling.

"_You can't love somebody you don't understand. And do you know what happens when people don't understand something? They learn to fear it and then they look at it like a monster."_

_"Shut up!"_ Emma yelled. There was a bang then everything cut. There was a continuous beep and David turned it off. They all stood their silently.

"I'm going to go find Emma." He said grabbing his jacket and putting it on himself.

"Emma doesn't want to see any of us at the moment, she wants to be alone." David said trying to convince him to stay. Too bad he's not convinced easily.

"Trust me Emma doesn't want to be alone, no one should be alone. Especially since Emma feels like she's been alone her whole life." Before anyone could say anything back his phone started ringing. He searched his pockets for it. Once he found it he saw Emma's name pop up.

He pressed the green button and put it to his ear.

"Swan." At that everyone was attentive.

"_Killian. Please you have to find me._" She said through sobs. "_I- I..._"

"Love what's happened?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

"_I... I hurt Henry. He came to find me and- and I accidentally blasted him into a tree now he's unconscious_."

He sighed. Like mother like son. Or more like their whole family.

"I'll come with your father and Elsa, where are you now?"

"_No, don't bring them. They see me as a monster. Everyone does. I know you probably do too, but I didn't know who else to call-"_

"Please don't ever say that again Emma. No one looks at you like a monster. Your parents don't and I don't." There was no reply on the o'er end but he knew she was still there since he heard her rough breathing.

"Please tell me where you are so we can come help you and Henry. And as far as bringing your father along goes, well you can't expect me to find you by foot do you?" He heard her take a deep breath.

"_I'm near the edge of a cliff. You can see the whole town from up here. It's- Its north west of the well, and near where Neal..."_ She trailed off but he knew what she was talking about.

"Okay love hang in there. We're coming to get you and your lad." She hung up after that and he stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"What's going on? Where's Emma?" The frantic mother asked.

"She's North west of the well, I'm assuming you know where that is?" He asked David who was putting on his jacket. "She hurt Henry accidentally with her magic and needs help."

"I'll come with you." Elsa said stepping forward.

"We won't have enough room in David's truck for everyone. If you don't mind staying here?"

"I understand." Elsa said. "I know what she's going through, I can talk to her after." They started heading for the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

She was on her knees tears still flowing. Henry still hadn't waken up. It was taking forever for Killian to be here.

"Emma!" That was her father's voice. She turned her head and stood up. Her father and Killian were running towards her.

"How's Henry?" David asked as he halted to a stop and she took a step back.

"He hasn't moved since he hit the tree. Take him to the hospital. _Please_." She looked down at Henry and David went down to his height to examine him.

"Doesn't look like anything is broken. We'll take him and you're coming Emma." She didn't look at him, only Henry.

"No I can't. I'm just going to hurt more people." She held her hands close to herself.

"No you aren't." Her eyes snapped to Killian's. His tone wasn't like it was on the phone, it was slightly more commanding.

"Emma you need to stop being afraid. No one thinks of you as a monster. Your mother feels extremely guilty about what happened yesterday. What the Snow Witch said is not true, she is streaming the truth. Love, your son came to find you and you only hurt him because you feared you would. You need to let go of this fear because no one else fears you. You need to stop running."

His voice became softer and she took a moment to take in what he said.

"We will find a way to help you control your powers. First you need to be their for your son." She looked at her son, her father, then back at Killian.

"Okay. I'll follow you both." She started walking to her car.

"Wait, I'll come." He called out and she stopped not turning around.

"You can't. I don't care if you don't fear me and think I'm a monster but I'm still dangerous."

"You aren't to me. And I'm not taking no for an answer." He went right past her and jumped into the passenger's side. Her mouth opened slightly and she turned to her father who was putting Henry in his truck he just shrugged at her.

She had no other choice, they had to get Henry to the hospital. She jumped into the driver's seat and took off without a word to Killian.

Once they were on a regular road again he spoke up.

"We need to talk." He said and she kept her eyes on the road and her father's truck.

"I'm not sure if I want to talk. Since you didn't give me a say in wether or not you came in my car." He sighed and she felt him looking at her.

"Then you can listen." He paused.

"We heard the recording of what the Snow Queen said to you. And love all she's trying to do is make you fearful and you can't give her what she wants. Don't let her get what she wants." The town came into view and for once she was glad the hospital was near the edge of town.

"You listened to our conversation?" She questioned.

"Aye. Elsa said she's been through what you are going through now and wats to help." They pulled into the hospital and pulled into a parking space.

"She doesn't know what I'm going through. No one does. Elsa always had her sister Anna and she's controlled her power. I don't have either of those things-" he cut her off with a quick kiss. She was panicking on the inside but at the same time she couldn't pull away. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"I didn't go flying out the door did I?" He asked and opened the door and got out.

"That was just luck. I need to control it." She said looking down at her hands which were sizzling again. "Gold can help. He's the dark one, I won't be able to hurt him." Killian had the door closed and he was looking through the window.

"I don't think it's the best idea love. He can be tricky."

"No he's exactly who I need to go to. I don't care the price as log. As I don't hurt anyone else."

"Please don't do this." He begged. Her mind was already made up.

"I can't hurt anyone else." She turned the car back on and Killian moved away still begging for her not to go. But she went.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yeah not the best ending right? Still okay?_


	17. Five Kisses

_**Author's note: **That last episode, mind blown. Bummer we have to wait two weeks until the next ep. Thats what we get for getting a two hour special. Maybe I can finish another chapter of my other story, sorry for those who are also reading that one. I think my muse is stuck in a maze for that one at the moment. Will try and get another chapter up soon. _

_Yes so I started writting this one a while ago and just finished it. It takes place in episode 4x05 to beyond 4x08. It will make sense when you read it. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_

_**Stories connected to: **None. _

**Spoilers: **_Actually there really isn't. _

**_Summary:_**_ From 4x05 and beyond, Emma and Killian have a few stolen kisses here and there, but never finish because they are always interupted. Fifth time lucky?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Five<strong>** Kisses**

The _first_ time, it happened at Granny's. Emma and Henry were meeting Killian for breakfast before he took him sailing.

They had just finished and Henry was talking with a few of the dwarfs. Killian took her hand and took her out the back of Granny's without saying a word. He stopped in the hallway in front of his room.

"Killian wha-" She stopped in her tracks when he started kissing her. She was taken back but soon responded with as much force as he was kissing her. His hook came around her waist pulling her in closer. His hand went up and down her back and occasionally in her hair. Her arms were around his neck.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling foreheads still resting on each other's.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you? It's been too long since our last kiss." He leaned in for another kiss which was slow. They were lost in each other...

"Mum..." She jumped back at the sound of Henry's voice. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Henry! I was just..." She was at lost for words. "I think it's about time you two go sailing." She said looking anywhere but at Henry or Killian.

"Mum it's okay. I'm happy for you. I'll just have to be more careful next time..." He joked about the last part. She smiled at her son, she missed out on so much. She then remembered something and turned to Killian.

"Before you go could you pick up some old files from the mayors office and bring it to the station?" She asked knowing he would say yes.

"Of course love." He kissed her cheek. "Meet you there." He walked off with Henry and she felt herself smiling.

_She also felt herself smiling when he did the same thing later at the station._

* * *

><p>The <em>second<em> time they should've know better. They were meeting up with Regina in the woods to search for the snow queen.

They were making out like teenagers. It was slow and full of passion. They were as close as they could physically get to each other. Hands intertwining with hair, his hook at her waist, cradling each other's heads.

They broke apart long enough to have a decent conversation. They were still close.

"You keep on surprising me with these kisses, not that I'm complaining." She said glancing to his lips. He chuckled.

"We were interrupted yesterday by your lad. It's only fair I get a little more time alone with you, don't you think?" He brought his lips to hers and they started all over again. The quiet moments and the good moments, nothing could possibly ruin this...

"You two can't get your lips off each other can you?" She didn't jump back this time, only reluctantly pulled away still close to Killian. She sighed and turned to face Regina.

'_It was the same with you and Robin._' She wanted to say back, but thought better of it.

"Let's just get going." She said pulling away. He gave her one more look along with a smile which made her blush. She could practically hear Regina's eye roll.

_She blushed again when he did it later on._

* * *

><p><em>Third<em> time the charm, is what they say. Too bad it happened, _again_. It was after Killian and Emma got back to the sheriff station after the search for the snow queen.

She dropped the file with all her school works and artworks on her desk. She leaned on the desk with a frustrated sigh. This was getting too weird, what did this Dairy Queen want with her? What did she do to her during her childhood?

"I think now is a good call for a drink love." He handed her the glass flask. She took it with pleasure and took a swing of the rum. She capped it and handed it back to him.

"I just don't get it. Six months is the longest I've stayed in a foster home and I don't remember. This women has been stalking me my whole life and I don't remember a damn thing about her." Killian rubbed her shoulder with his hand and she relaxed at his touch.

"We'll find answers soon love. By the looks of it she doesn't want to hurt you." He tried to reassure her.

"Yeah but she wants to hurt everyone I care about, that _does_ hurt me." He pulled her up so she wasn't leaning on the desk any longer and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Remember? You don't have to worry about me I'm good at surviving. So is the rest of your family. They have seemed to of escaped death on multiple occasions. They will be fine." She smiles thinking about her own family tree.

"There's a lot of family to count for." She said putting her arms around his neck. "Including you." She considered him as family now. He was always there and he understood her. Even before her own parents really did.

He's looking for any kind of lie or joke she could be telling, she can tell because it's what she does. When he doesn't find any he kisses her fast trying to get as close as humanly possible. She responds but can't seem to get control of the kiss.

She tugs his hair and tries to keep up, then he starts taking off her jacket and it falls on to her desk. He takes off her light pink overtop and it lands next to her jacket, she has a singlet on underneath, if it doesn't stop soon then it's going to get out of hand. She just can't help but get lost in the kiss, her knees feel wobbly.

"Emma! I've found something from the-" Elsa! What was she doing here? She pulled away from the kiss for the third time that day. "Oh! I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?

"No, nothing at all." She said probably too quickly. She was clutching a book in her hands.

"Well, anyway. What I came here for was to show you something I found. It appears my mother had two sisters, not just one." Elsa went over to the desk closest to the cells and started flipping through the book.

"We seriously need to be more careful." She whispered to Killian.

"I agree love. Next time I would like to go to the end." He smirked. She smiled back at him and went over to Elsa.

_She smiled when he mentioned her large family once again._

* * *

><p>The <em>fourth<em> time she felt like a teenage girl with her boyfriend Being caught by her, _yeah_. It was after they had got back from the abandoned mansion in the woods. She and Killian had returned to the apartment before her parents and Elsa had got there.

He parents were picking up Neal from Belle and Elsa was grabbing a few books from the library.

"Well love it's just you and me again." He snaked his arms around her waist. "I'm sure we've got a few minutes spare before your parents and Elsa arrive back here." He said leaning in closer. She glanced down at his lips then met his eyes.

"Henry is still upstairs and we don't have enough time before my parents come back."

"I was nearly suggesting we finish that kiss that you broke off not too long ago." And he kissed her again like he had before in the mansion. She felt her knees buckling again but she regained her posture. Her hands ran up his neck and down his shoulders before coming to the lapels of his jacket.

Then the door opened. What a surprise.

"Emma?" She pulled away at her mother's voice and turned to face them.

"Hook?" Her father said his arms cross. She felt like a teenage girl being caught by her parents.

"Well I think I might go love." Killian said next to her with a warm smile. He kissed her on the cheek before leaving. She smiled as Elsa came up the stairs and he went down.

"What happened?" Elsa asked as she noticed the awkwardness in the room.

"Nothing at all." She said taking off her jacket. Elsa then understood what had happened, considering she had been in the same situation before, and Regina, and Henry.

"_Oh_, right. Mary-Margret, Regina said to give this to you and tell you that you were right." Elsa handed her mother a quarter and she had the happiest smile on her face.

"Thank you Elsa. That's one for the '_Hope Commission_'" Her mother said placing it in a bowl where all loose coins and keys go. Neal was asleep in her arms and she walked over to put him in his crib.

"Do you think Killian was acting a bit strange today?" Something was wrong and she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe he had been like that all day? Although she wouldn't know.

"Not strange, more of worried. He was very worried about you Emma and frustrated we couldn't find you." They both stood near the crib in thought.

"Yeah, maybe it's just in my head." She looked behind her at the kitchen and then back at Mary-Margret.

"I believe since I'm home, I get a hot chocolate with cinnamon?" She asked with a smile. Her mother also smiled.

"Of course! Let's grab some." She said in a soft voice and went to start making them. She put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Then she stopped. Something was in her back pocket. It wasn't her phone, perhaps she left it in the car.

She pulled out a small piece of paper. Where did that come from? She opened it to see something written inside.

_Swan, I figured we might get interrupted again. So I wrote this note in advanced to give to you. We will finish that kiss. Love, Killian._

A smile graced her features. He must've put it there when he kissed her on the cheek.

"What's that?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Oh," she looked up folding the piece of paper, "Nothing important. How's the cocoa coming along?"

* * *

><p>The battle was over, the snow queen was defeated. And she was glad. Very glad. It wasn't just the snow queen, even Gold had this magic hat on him which was almost about to suck her in that night when she thought she was just loosing her powers.<p>

He had taken Killian's heart. She knew something was off with him before. She was so glad they found his heart before Gold crushed it. Even more glad than defeating the snow queen.

They had not since that night in the apartment kissed. And she was more than ever wanted to kiss him. Especially since he has his heart back.

They were all at Granny's celebrating yet again and hoping, yet again, that there were no more evils for a while. She stayed by Killian's side most of the night. They occasionally intertwined their hands under tables, and once even with no table.

People were starting to slowly leave and everyone who was left were talking with each other. No one would notice if they left...

"Killian." She said I a. Soft voice turning to face him. "I believe we still need to finish that kiss?" She played with his jacket and he smiled.

"As you wish." He said taking her hand to head up to his room. They closed the door when he started kissing her. He kissed her like he never had before. A moan escaped as he pressed her harder against him. It was full of passion, need, love.

She held the lapels of his jacket and broke apart from the kiss. Their foreheads and noses still touching, eyes closed.

"I don't care." She said and opened her eyes.

"What are you talking about love?" He asked and she pulled away so she could meet his eyes.

"I don't care about your past and your mistakes. We all have our flaws you don't need to prove that you're a better man for me Killian. I already know you are." She put her hand above his beating heart. She looked to his face but he was looking at her hand over his heart.

"I'm going to keep making mistakes love. I blackmailed Rumplestiltskin because I wanted to be who I was before and I almost ended up getting killed, and even putting your life in danger." He was looking at her, there were going to be more holes in her head soon she knew it.

"I don't care if you have the hook or not. It's apart of you. Anyway I kind of like the hook." She brings it up between them and does the same thing she did in the bar in the past. Although he won't remember that. "It's a more colourful moniker then _Hand_ isn't it?"

He chuckled and pulled her in for another heated kiss. She pushed him on to the edge of the bed so that he was sitting on it. She put her legs on either side of him and straddled him. She broke apart from the kiss and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"When we learnt Gold had your heart it scared the hell out of me. I just need you to promise you won't do anything stupid like that again because, because _I love you_." She surprised herself by saying the words.

"As you wish love." He was smiling, their noses touching. "Say it again." He inched closer their lips. She started giving him little kisses saying "_I love you._" In between each one traveling down his neck. Her lips met his again.

"I love you Killian." She was about to kiss him again when her phone started ringing. He let out a frustrated groan and she pulled back and pulled out her phone hanging up and turning it off.

"What are you doing love?" He asked as she put the phone on the night stand.

"I'm done with interruptions, nothing is going to ruin this good moment." She said unbuttoning his best. "If something happened I will deal with it tomorrow." She met his eyes once again.

"Did I ever tell you how much I bloody love you Swan?"

"Not in those exact words." She said before he crashed her lips to hers.

_She smiled every time he said it that night and even after that._

_He smiled as well whenever she said it that night and even after that._


	18. Not Goodbye

_**Author's note: **__Who else is emotionally wrecked from that last episode? Well I meant to get this up BEFORE the episode but it didn't sadly. It's short, just what I thought what their goodbye would be like. Yep so... Here ya go!_

**_Stories connected to: _**_None_

**_Spoilers:_**_ Nothing beyond the last episode (4x09)_

**_Summary:_**_ Set during 4x09, Emma and Hook talk before he curse hits. _

_I do not own Once Upon a Time. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Not Goodbye<strong>

"We've tried everything and nothing has worked." She said in defeat to her parents and Elsa. They were in the Sheriff Station with no more ideas.

"Well then it's up to you two to break the curse." Her mother said. She was holding Neal.

"We know how to avoid it but we can't risk Anna's safety." Elsa said. She had promised that they weren't going to hurt Anna but find her.

"Then you will find another way." She looked up to meet her parent's eyes.

"Emma it runs in our family. We believe you and Elsa can do it. Until then you have to take Neal and lock us up." Her parents looked at each other and Neal. Her eyes widened.

"I can't take Neal! What if he gets hurt-"

"He would be in more dangerous with us. Who knows what we could do to him. And if Regina comes after us. We can't risk it." Her mother cuts in. She is started to tear up as though it's dawning on her all at once.

If something happens then she may never see them again. This curse was designed to bring out someone's bad side and eventually tear everyone apart.

"I'll wait outside." Elsa said with a look of compassion on her face and she left. She looked up to her parents watery eyed. They were beginning to get tears in their eyes.

"Okay then, I'll do it." She said her voice wavering. Her parents looked behind her and she was curious what they were looking at. It was Killian standing there.

"You shouldn't be here, you know what's going to happen." She said not making a move towards him.

"Aye, it's just... I needed to see you." At those words her heart filled with love. She glanced back at her parents before walking over to him near the hallway.

"I wondered where you were. You disappeared for a while back there." She said keeping a distance from him before she totally broke down.

"I'm sorry love. I'm guessing you didn't find a way to stop the curse." She nodded her head '_no_'.

"I have yet to see you fail Emma, and I don't believe you are going to start now." The tears in her eyes started to blur her vision. So she leaped forward and brought her lips to his. She didn't care of her parents were watching at that moment or not.

Her hands were at the side of his face and she felt his arms on her upper back. They were both savouring this moment they had with each other.

Soon she loosened up and melted under him, his arms came around her lower back and her hands to his shoulders. They slowly pulled apart. Her eyes still closed with a tear running down her cheek. Their foreheads touched.

"This isn't goodbye." She said opening her eyes.

"I surely hope not love." He kissed her one more time then broke off. He pulled away and started to walk for the hallway.

"See you later?" He smiled and turned to face her.

"After this I'm expecting to go on that second date?" She smiled through the tears.

"Of course." She said and he left.


	19. Grilled Cheese

_**Author's note: **__Sorry for the lack of updates guys! My inspiration left me stranded for a while. Anything I tried to write turned out either garbage or unfinished. And so it's almost 7am where I am and I haven't slept in just under 24 hours... Thanks insomnia. _

_So I was actually really bored. I decided to start writing and I couldn't write any good Christmas stories. So instead I wrote what idea I had when Jennifer Morrison sent all those pics from set for her last day of #101DaysofSmiles. It's only short but I hope you guys like it._

_One more thing: I will be changing the name and picture of these series of one-shots. Not sure yet, but I will think of something._

**_Summary:_**_ Set in season 4B, Killian takes Emma out on their second date._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grilled Cheese<strong>

Another problem right after the last. Why was she surprised? Of course new villains showed up pretty much right after hey had defeated the Snow Queen. She wasn't worried about that now. Now she had a very short quiet moment with Killian and she wasn't going to waste it complaining.

"What's on your mind love?" Killian asked as he held her hand. She looked up at him.

"Oh you know. The new threat that has just come upon us. It's only been six weeks since the last." She sighed. Those six weeks had been spent picking up the pieces, particularly Belle and Regina.

"At least it wasn't ten hours." He pointed out. She smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." He put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer to him.

"So what are you doing later today love?" He asked as they walked down the Main Street. She put her arm around his waist.

"Well I was going to go to the station and try and catch up on some old work. Just because there is a villain in town threatening everyone's live, people still manage to find something else to complain about." Bar fights, noisy neighbours, she's heard it all.

"Great, I'll pop in around one then?" She shot him a confused look with a slight smile.

"What's this about?" She asked and he faced her.

"This is about me taking you on our second date. Not as fancy as the last. I thought just maybe lunch from Granny's at the station perhaps?" She couldn't hElp the wide grin on her face.

"It sounds perfect, and peaceful." They stopped in front of Granny's. "See you at one." And she left to her car grinning the whole way.

* * *

><p>"Granny's to go at your service love." Killian came in with a large paper bag which read '<em>Granny's Diner'<em>. She had just thrown the last dart at the dartboard fiercely.

"Something wrong?" He asked putting down the paper bag of food. She turned to face him. Some of the stress faded away.

"Cruella ruined my peaceful morning. She's just added more confusion to my already long list." Killian took a step toward intertwining their hands.

"Well I think it's about time you took a break and forget about everything for a while." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're right. I'm not going to let anything ruin this very rare quiet moment between us." She spotted the bag on her desk behind glass walls.

"What did you bring?" She asked as he lead her into the office.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and I think they're called fried onion rings?" She took a nicely wrapped grilled cheese sandwich out of the bag and a foam container containing the onion rings.

"Smells delicious." She unwrapped the sandwiches from the plaid package it on top of her papers. Killian moved the keyboard of the very outdated computer and opened the onion rings. She sat on her desk and Killian followed.

They ate and talked the whole time without any interruptions. Then somehow they ended up kissing for who knows how long. Her back was up against the frame of the doorway to her office. She broke the kiss with a smile.

"I like this date." She said, their foreheads touching.

"Same here love." And they kissed again.


	20. Author's Note

Sorry guys this is not a chapter, well you probably don't remember want this story is about anyway. I wanted to apologise for the lack of updates as I've been having a hard time trying to find inspiration and I'm dealing with a lot of problems. So I apologise again and I wanted to let you all know I never abandon a story, I just need a bit of a break.

-ThreeHeadedMonkey8


	21. Restoring Happy Endings

_**Author's Note: **__I'm back! Well for this chapter anyway. I'm very sorry I have you all waiting but I'm sure you're entertained by other amazing CaptainSwan stories. My muse has seemed to of left me completely but for some reason I got this idea in my head a few hours ago and just started writing and got it finished! I haven't written in a while, it's not my best work and the ending kinda sucks but it is almost 1am where I am and I'm just happy to of completed a one-shot! I've started a heap before but could never finish any of them. Well I'm done talking. And I'll just let you hopefully enjoy the story!_

_Oh and I've changed the name from "Ne Patient" to "Those Little Moments" _

**_Spoilers:_**_ Just to where we're up to really (4x16) and it is kind of based off some filming picture of I think 4x19? _

**_Summary:_**_ The Author and Gold are defeated and Maleficent is not out to get revenge anymore but needs to find her lost child, and there happens to be one person who knows her. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Restoring Happy Endings<strong>

"We did it. He's gone." She breathed out, already breathing heavily from the battle that just took place between the Author, Gold, and them. She couldn't help but smile at the defeat of the two people who had stuffed up her life the most. The Author disappeared into thin air by the sorcerer's apprentice (who she can't help but think of as Mickey Mouse) and Gold who was knocked back by Maleficent who saved Regina.

"Yes we did." Regina said to her right standout with the help of Maleficent. She looked to the left to see her father who had just run up to her mother and embraced her in a hug, both smiling. The Author had decided to change things between them with his power, a long story.

She was too distracted by her parents that she only noticed at the last minute and Killian running up slamming into her, his arms wrapped tightly around her and his head in the crook of neck. Her arms were around his neck and they pulled apart only to put their foreheads together.

"I'm so glad you're okay love." He said tightening his grip just a bit more.

"You're not the only good one at surviving. It just so happens to be one of the qualities of a saviour." She joked looking up to smile at him. He gave a chuckle of relief and they were both leaning in when someone spoke.

"I'm sorry to break up these reunions but what are we to do with the dark one over there before he wakes up." They both leaned back, Killian frustrated the most out of both of them, and faced Maleficent and Regina.

"We can find the dagger and leave it to Belle to decide what to do with him, again." Her mother said walking closer to the group with David by her side.

"I think that is the best choice." The sorcerer's apprentice appeared to join in the conversation. "I can also assure you that the latest author will be bothering you no more. I have sent him away to the sorcerer himself to be punished."

She stepped forward. "Thank you for all your help." She thanked him. He nodded and turned away to disappear.

"Why did you do it?" Regina asked Maleficent. "Why did you save me?"

"Don't be to flattered, you just happen to be my only friend." Maleficent replied. It must've been a joke be jade they were both smiling. "And I was hoping you would help me find someone-" she turned to face all of them, "-my child." Her mother stiffened in the corner of her eye.

"But I do understand if you do not wish to help me after everything I've done." Her mother stepped up.

"We will help you. It's the least we can do considering we are the reason you lost your child in the first place. We are very sorry for that and have carried the guilt for so many years." Mary-Margret sincerely said.

She looked over to Maleficent who had tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"I used to find for people for a living, I'm sure I can help find your child." She said to Maleficent. "Do you know anything about them?"

She saw a glint of hope in Maleficent's eyes as she recalled what she knew. "I know that she's a girl and is in this world. She should be about thirty now. When the dark one showed me a vision of her she was being adopted into a family who named her Lily. And she had a birthmark on her wrist of a star."

No, it- it can't be. That can not be a coincidence though. "Emma? Are you alright?" Killian brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at Maleficent. "I think I may know your daughter."

* * *

><p>She connected the video recorder to the TV in the Sheriff's station where everyone was gathered.<p>

"Are you sure that you know her Emma?" Her mother asked from where she was standing.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. There can't be many Lily's my age who have a strange birthmark and have been adopted." She replied in a haste plugging the multiple cords in.

"Love didn't you say Lily was once your friend?" She paused for a second at Killian's words.

"Once." She replied turning on the old TV. She pressed play and two laughing girls came on to the screen. She stepped back to look at Maleficent's reaction.

"Is that?"

"That's who I'm guessing is your daughter." She paused at a spot where the birthmark was visible.

"She's beautiful." She said in awe. "That- that's the birthmark I saw." She turned to her. "When can we go find her?" Maleficent asked.

"We are not going to find her." She said. Maleficent looked like she was ging to inecenerate her any second. "Regina and I are going." Regina looked up from where she stood.

"What?"

"I told you I'd get you your happy ending with Robin. From what you've told me he is in New York in Neal's old apartment. We can find him and Lily." She explained.

"Is there a reason I can't come?" Maleficent asked.

"Well one reason is that there isn't enough room in my car for the return trip as it is. Another would be that I don't want to have to look out for yet another person who hasn't been to a big city before. The last one ended up in jail." She walked over to the TV to turn it off and unplug the cords.

"I was only in there love because you put me in there." Killian said defending himself.

"You were only in there because you tried to kiss me and you were stalking me." She backfired. She could laugh at the situation now but before it was no laughing matter.

"You what?!" Her father exclaimed from across the room. Killian ignored him and went on.

"I wasn't stalking you love, I would hardly say I did anything of the sort."

"Well it seemed like it since you knew a lot about me and you interrupted my date-"

"It was with a bloody flying monkey!"

Her smile widened with amusement that Killian was still jealous. She shared a look with her mother who was trying to hide her own smile.

"Well then it's settled. When are we leaving?" Regina asked interrupting.

"The sooner the better." She said picking up the camera. "Ready to restore some happy endings?


	22. Just One Moment

**Author's note: **_The new episode gave me some inspiration and this happened. So here's a little story following the latest episode 5x01 "The Dark Swan"._

**Spoilers:**_ Everything up to "The Dark Swan" _

**Summary: **_Emma spends the second night of being the Dark One without sleep as the Darkness in the form of Rumplestiltskin tries to break her. But did it work? Emma's P.O.V._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Just One Moment<strong>

As they walked through the castle gates hand in hand they were greeted by many people. Well most likely they were greeting and cheering for their King who had brought back those who were prophesied to bring Merlin back.

They were shown where they would be staying in the castle and were given clothes better suited for the realm. Henry and Roland were the most excited about staying in a castle. It was only Henry's first time in the Enchanted forest (if you didn't count the time in the alternate universe).

But just as the night before, Emma couldn't sleep. No matter how comfy the bed was or how comfortable the clothes were. She just couldn't sleep. Thoughts kept plaguing her mind not letting her rest. Even when she did close her eyes all she could see was Merida, and her heart in her hands ready to take a life.

"I told you, Dark Ones don't need sleep." The darkness shaped as Gold appeared sitting in the chair across the room.

"Shut up." She said to him very annoyed. She turned around to face the other way but he only appeared leaning on the wall in front of her. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

Right now she didn't care about the darkness or the fact she was the dark one. All she wanted was sleep, even if she wasn't tired. If she could get to sleep she could forget about everything for a few hours.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Dearie. As I said before, you should get a hobby. One that is quite time consuming since you will be stuck like this the rest of your life." He rambled on.

"I'm not going to be stuck like this the rest of my life. Merlin will take the darkness and then I can go back to my normal, crazy life." She convinced herself that was the life she wanted to get back to. _Do not embrace the darkness, do not embrace the darkne-_

"You mean the life where you were waiting on everyone hand and foot? Attending all those silly problems and never getting a break from those Saviour duties? My other self may be in a coma but at least I'm not acting Saviour."

"I liked my life." She tried to convince him. "I have people who love me, who are my family for the first time in my life. I have a _home_. That's all I could ever ask for." By the end it felt like she was convincing herself.

"The people who love you? That you consider family? Why you mean the son you have to share with the women who has hurt your family multiple times, the reason you were separated from them for 28 years?" He started to wonder around the room.

"You're the one who set up the game." She fired back, but she was starting to weaken and he could tell.

"The parents that replaced you with another child they named after my son?"

"They didn't replace me, they love me just as much." Her voice was starting to waver.

"The man you love? The pirate. That pulled you away from that happy life in New York? Who took your son without permission? Who keeps making mistakes time and time again-"

"STOP!" She screamed. She was shaking, her head was unfocused. She felt the pain of fighting off the darkness. Her eyes started to water. But all she could see was her shaking hands.

"Everything will be so much easier if you just _give in_." She heard him say from where he was standing. A grin was surely plastered in his face.

This made her angry. She will _not_ give up.

She threw the covers off and headed straight over to the darkness that she could only see. The grin she expected to see was there.

"Never. I will _never_ give in and become like _you_. You lost everything you loved because you let the darkness and power consume you. And that's not going to happen to me. I'm Emma Swan, the product of the truest love, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the Saviour. And I'm not giving into the darkness so leave me alone!"

The little speech she just gave him seemed to affect him at all.

"Oh, but you already have." And that tipped her over the edge as she tried to punch the darkness grinning in front of her only to hit the wall. Her hands were spread on against the wall as she sobbed. Her head slowly hit the wall softly as she just cried for a moment.

It was all too much. She had the burden of being the Saviour before with people counting on her all the time. But this, this was different. It was her own battle that she couldn't fight with her family.

She finally pushed off the wall and went back to bed. She knew she wouldn't sleep but she wanted to curl up in a ball and just try to forget for a moment.

_Just one moment._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ I plan to do another chapter based on a few spoilers following this chapter. What do you think about a Camelot Ball?_


	23. Camelot's Ball

**Author's Note: **_Wow two updates in one week! Don't think I've managed to do that in a while. Long story short I'm in a place with very unpredictable Internet and so I thought I wouldn't get this uploaded in time so hopefully this works! _

**Spoilers:** _Up to 5x01 and slight mentions of the sneak peeks for 5x02. _

**Summary:** _Sequel to "Just for a Moment", The group have been invited to a ball to celebrate their arrival. While everyone is having a good time Emma keeps on seeing the darkness which is trying to break her, and she ends up fleeing the ball._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Camelot's Ball<span>**

Unlike the pirate sitting next to her, Emma was _not_ amused. Regina was pacing around the room worried about some silly ball later that afternoon. Okay maybe it wasn't so silly. It was for them after all.

But nevertheless she was annoyed. Her eyes had been on Regina ever since she used her dagger on her yesterday. When King Arthur had asked who the Saviour was Regina stepped up preventing her from speaking. Perhaps that was a good idea not to have them worried about the Saviour being the Dark One. But it didn't mean it was right.

"You've been to many balls before, what makes this one different?" Her father asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Regina was still pacing.

"Because for once I'm actually going with someone who I have to dance with." She argued. She had stopped pacing but now was twirling that necklace that Robin had given her yesterday.

It then hit her and a small smile appeared on Emma's face.

"Wait, you don't know how to dance." It was more of a statement than a question really. It made Regina look at the ground, trying not to look embarrassed.

"Yeah." She mumbled, but it was loud enough for the other four to hear her in the room.

"Didn't you ever dance with my father?" Asked her mother genuinely curious.

"No. He never wanted to dance with me, only you!" Now here arms were at her sides. No one had said anything for a moment. "I can't be the only one who hasn't danced at a ball here. Emma you haven't right? You've never been to a ball."

"Actually I have. When we travelled back to the past Killian and I attended a ball. Which I recall you arrested me at." She gave a pointed look to Regina. Killian stood up beside her offering his hand out.

"Shall we show the queen how it's done?" He asked with a smile. She took hold of his hand with her own and stood up.

"I would love to." She replied with a smile. She placed her hand on his hook as they started waltzing around the room. It only lasted for a few seconds before Regina said,

"Alright I get it! Now can someone please teach me how to dance." They stopped but we're still at each other's sides smiling.

"Regina are you asking for dance lessons?" Her mother asked. She was trying to hide a smile, she could tell.

"Yes." Regina mumbled after a moment. Killian let out a little laugh but she quickly jabbed his side with her elbow and it turned into a cough. Regina gave him a glare that could kill.

"Don't worry Regina if you will let me I will teach you." David said living up to his nickname.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It was time for the ball and the palace was full of people they did not recognise. They were all dressed in Royal type clothing (as she had described them) and she had to admit Henry was looking very handsome. She noticed him talking to another girl about his age here from Camelot.<p>

She and Killian danced most of the night. She had come to liking balls more and more. Even though her feet hurt she didn't care as long as she was with Killian.

The night was going well until she saw _him_.

The darkness in the form of Rumplestiltskin had appeared for the first time since last night when she couldn't sleep. She tensed up as she saw him and Killian noticed.

"Is there something wrong love?" He asked. She tore her gaze away from Gold and to him.

"Nothing's wrong. I just was lost in thought." She lied. Killian didn't seemed convinced but went along with it anyway. Most likely he will just ask later on. But no matter where she looked _he_ was there telling her lies.

_You know eventually they will turn on you. _

_They will see the darkness cannot be beaten and they will leave you. _

_They all do it. _

_Even when you think they won't. _

"No. Stop." Killian stopped their dancing as soon as she spoke.

"Emma?" He asked not letting go of her. She saw him, Rumplestiltskin in the distance coming closer.

"You're lying." She felt herself starting to shake. As he walked closer she started slowly backing away.

"_You know it happened to me and it will happen to you too._"

"I will never be like you. I told you I'm not giving into the darkness." She was only just whispering. People had stopped around her and all attention was on her. But she barely noticed.

"Emma, love." She could hear Killian's voice like it was a faraway echo.

"_If you thought being the saviour had bad cards then you should know being the dark one has even worse cards. No one will truly love you, they will always have that fear inside of them. And eventually they leave_."

"No!" She said louder than she intended. She then tripped over herself and fell behind her on the ground. Good had disappeared but everyone was looking at her like she was mad. She felt water in her eyes about to pour out at any second.

"Emma-" is all Killian said before she ran out of the room. She went straight to her room she was staying in. As she got in there she let her tears flow. Her hair that was pinned up had come out and she ran her hair through her locks.

_It's all lies, he's just trying to make you turn dark, again._

There was a knock on the door and she turned around immediately. Killian was standing there, worry covering his features. She quickly walked straight to him, he did the same and they met in the middle. They hugged as she sobbed into his new coat. His hand was in her hair, hook behind her as he whispered comforting words into her ear.

They soon broke the hug but they still stood their in each other's arms.

"There's obviously something wrong love, what is it?" He asked as lovingly as he could. She had to tell him at some point. No one knew about how she was seeing the darkness in the form of Rumplestiltskin, him feeding her lies.

She grabbed hold of his hand and led them to the edge of the bed so they could sit.

"Ever since I became the dark one I've been seeing the darkness in the form of Rumplestiltskin. He's everywhere and he keeps on telling me things and trying to make me go dark. Because the darkness is now apart of me it knows my weaknesses. He knows what issues to push and sometimes I just can't handle it."

Her voice gets shaky and he lightly squeezes her hand.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" He asked.

"Because, I didn't want to worry you all with my problems." They were looking straight into each other's eyes now.

"Oh Emma. We all love you so much and you should know this by now. Whatever we face, we face together. Alright?" She nodded her head as a few more tears spilled out.

"I'm sorry." She said with a shaky voice. He put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay love. Just always know you are loved, and that we're here for you." He whispered him her ear giving her forehead a light kiss.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. All the pain seemed to fade away as she sat with Killian.

And for that moment she forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Not my best work but I thought it was better than nothing. Thoughts? _


	24. A Picture Perfect Moment

**Author's note: **_So that sneak peek really inspired me to write what could happen after. So this has been bouncing around in my head distracting me from schoolwork. Yeah so hope you all like it!_

_And wow! 85 follows, 54 favourites, 35 reviews, and 2 communities. It might not be much to other people but it means something to me so thank you all! _

**Spoilers:** _Everthing up to 5x03 plus the sneak peek and filming pictures for 5x04. _

**Summary:** _Set in 5x04 (After the 1st sneak peek) Emma is still shaken from when she tried to take her dagger, almost hitting Killian. So he decides to take her out away from the castle... On a date. _

_Oh and I don't own Once Upon a Time, if I did then it wouldn't get 5 seasons._

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Picture Perfect Moment<span>**

_"He's here. He's always here."_ There was the darkness smiling at her as she hugged Killian. She had almost taken the dagger if it weren't for Regina's protection spell. And she almost hurt Killian. Killian pulled away from the hug and held his hand and hook just below her shoulders.

"Emma, love." Her eyes met his. "You need to tell us what's going on so we can help." He said it as gently as he could. She was still shaken from what had happened just moments ago.

"But you won't understand, no one will understand." She said quickly in a shaky voice. She had tried to remain calm but just couldn't. Ever since she took in the darkness it's been harder and harder to do anything without the worry of hurting someone. The darkness in her head constantly telling her things and won't leave her alone. How could anyone understand that?

"Love, we may not be able to know what you're going through. But we will do everything we can to try and help." He added a small smile at the end that she copied, just not as confident as his.

His hand and hook slid down her arms to hold her hands. She looked down at them for a second before looking back up to him.

"The reason I came here was to ask you out on a date. Maybe we could get away from the castle for a little while?" She was sure her face lit up because he had a grin plastered on his face. The further away from the castle she was, the further away from the dagger, the further away from the voices.

"Yes! Please, I just want to be far away from here as possible." She said taking a step forward to bring their faces closer together.

"Well then milady, shall we go?" He held out his arm so she could lock it with his.

"We just need to stop by my room first, I need to get my coat." She explained. She thought Storybrooke was cold but Camelot was freezing. The middle of the day was alright but once the sun started to set it became very cold.

"As the lady wishes." Said Killian.

They made it back down the hallway arm in arm until they reached her quarters. The door was still open from when she had left suddenly. They entered the room and she spotted her coat lying on her bed on the other side of the room.

"Swan what are these?" She turned around, coat in hand, to find Killian looking at all the dreamcatchers hanging in the window. The table behind him still holding the tools and supplies to make many more dreamcatchers.

"They're dreamcatchers. Something from my world that people used to hang by their bed to catch all the bad dreams." She walked closer towards him so she was next to the table.

"Are they some sort of magic?" He asked. Everything had to be magical to him.

"No it's more of just a... Symbol, I guess." She played with the feathers on one of them hanging by the window. "Neal used to say they were a flypaper for nightmares." She gave a small smile at the memory knowing he was gone.

"Where did they all come from?" That was the question she was dreading. Mostly because she didn't know how to answer it. It was hard to explain _why_ she felt the need to make them.

"I made them. Apparently Dark Ones don't need sleep so I've been doing something to pass the time, something time consuming and most of all distracting. I guess I just started making dreamcatchers in the hope they would somehow stop the darkness." She explained staring off into space.

She felt a hand reach for her's and they intertwined. She looked down at their hands and back up to Killian.

"Well I think they're beautifully made but you don't need them to keep the darkness at bay. That's why you have us." He tugged her a little closer and whispered into her right ear, "And I could think of other ways to keep you distracted."

She pulled away just enough so that their noses were close to touching. "Perhaps you will have to show me sometime." As she headed for the door she was sure she heard him mutter '_Bloody hell_'.

* * *

><p>This was the first time she had been on a horse. Sure she had been on pony rides before but that was <em>much<em> different to this.

She was sitting behind Killian as he knew how to ride a horse, and she didn't. Her arms were around his waist to keep her from falling. And she might have been a little scared at first. But the feeling of the wind going through her hair, the warmth from Killian's body, the feeling of freedom. No wonder so many people loved riding horses. It was like riding a bike without a helmet.

She closed her eyes and put her head on Killian's shoulder. She let out a soft sigh. For a moment she forgot everything, left everything behind in the trail of dirt made by the speeding horse. She felt free.

They had arrived at a small clearing covered in beautiful yellow and white flowers with patches of grass here and there.

"This place is beautiful." She said astounded. She had lived in cities most her life so she usually would see a small amount of flowers in a pot, but not so many at once.

"I thought you would like it." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They started talking just like they always have. She did eventually explain how she was seeing the darkness in the form of Rumplestiltskin, and how it was getting harder and harder to fight the darkness. He simply gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and told her all would be well.

"The sun is starting to set, we should head back to the castle before dark if we can." Killian explained. She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to go back. Everything is perfect just how it is now." She told him in a almost breathless voice. She didn't want this to end. Going back to the castle meant going back to all the problems.

"I know love, I don't want this to end as well. But if we don't go soon we will have to travel at night which might not be the best option." She wanted to capture this moment in her mind forever. Feeling at peace, in the arms of the man she loves, in a beautiful gown standing in a flower garden close to sunset. It was a picture perfect moment.

She let the moment pass as they just looked at each other.

"I love you." She said. It just blurted out. It seemed like the right moment. A smile formed on his face.

"I love you too Emma." Hearing him say those words for the first time made her grin like a fool. She let out a small laugh as she connected her lips with his. She somehow pulled him closer, running her hands through his hair. The kiss was full of love and... _Magic_.

This was a picture perfect moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _What do you think? In the sneak peek I noticed a lot of dreamcatches in the window which I'm guessing were not there before. Anyway on another slightly off topic note, it was strange to describe the flowers as beautiful cause I have really bad hahfever and when I see flowers I want to burn them, basically. _

_Oh and to the guest reviewer that had that comment about how I've put the genre as romance when there wasn't any kissing or anything in a previous chapter. Well I first put it as romance as it was just the majority of my stories would fit into that category but obviously not all of them have. If you like I can always change it so it isn't labelled as romance? I really don't mind. _

_So what did you all think? _


	25. I Won't Loose You Again

_**Author's note: **Who else died after the last few episodes? I knew there was a lot of speculation going around with what had happened but I never thought it would! Just... Wow. _

_And so this chapter is very very short but I thoug I'd put it up anyway. Who knows maybe someone will enjoy it? Yeah I'll just let you read._

**_Spoilers:_**_ None really. Just everything from 5x09(?) and beyond. _

**_Summary:_**_ Set after "Birth", Emma had already lost Killian once and almost so many times, she wasn't letting that happen again. _

_I don't own Once Upon a Time cause if I did it wouldn't be as good as it is now. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Won't Loose You Again<strong>

"How could you do this to me Emma?" She was at lost for words. Killian was standing there just a few feet away from the Dark One's vault. He was in a black cloak, his eyes full of darkness... And sadness.

She knew he didn't want to become this. But she just couldn't let him die. He promised a her a future together. He said he was a survivor.

"Answer me!" She flinched at the tonne in his voice.

"Because I couldn't watch you _die_ again." His eyes imminently went soft at her words. "When you died in that alternate reality, it felt like my heart was shattering into a million pieces. Henry had to drag me away before we were killed as well."

She took in a shaky breath knowing tears were soon going to fall.

"I've watched you almost die so many times Killian. And every single time it feels like my heart is breaking. Everyone I've loved I've lost because I couldn't save them. I am _not_ going to let that happen to you too. I can't imagine a future without you."

A few moments passed before Killian closed the distance between them and brought her into a deep kiss. She responded within a second, hands going up into his hair. She felt him pull her closer so that there were no visible gaps between them.

They ended the kiss after a few long moments. He rested his forehead against her's.

"Love I'm not as strong as you are, I don't think I can fight this darkness." Killian said almost desperately to her. She opened her eyes to meet his. Her hands wrapping around his collar.

"You may not be able to, but we can. _Together_." She said not breaking eye contact. "You helped me with the darkness and now I will help you. We will help each other and find a way to get rid of the darkness once and for all."

"Aye, we will." There lips touched once again sealing the promise which they had just said to each other

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So how was that? Quick short and sweet? I've loved reading your reviews, they always make me smile. Thank you for all who have reviewed and will! _


End file.
